Achilles Heel
by thisisyourfaultiblameyou
Summary: I need you. I love you. And that word; -love- was her Achilles' heel. It was her weakness. {Believer Queen story / Regina and Henry pairing}
1. Noticeable Things

Warnings: This is a Believer Queen story, which means a **sexual paring of Henry and Regina**. Includes, sexualization of a minor, underage sex (16 yrs old), incest, dub con. This is rated M for a reason. If you would like to comment on this story complaining about incest or underage sex, then I will happily eat your complaints and drink your salty hater tears. And my evil laughter will be heard atop my tower of immorality as I look down on the that small pedestal that you put yourself on. Other than that all comments are welcomed and loved! Thanks for reading!

AN: This will be multi-chaptered, but it's pretty much just a long one-shot that's divided in chapters, because I want to post it as I write it. And this ship has ruined my life. That is all.

* * *

_I need you. I love you._ And that word; _love_ was her Achilles heel. It was her weakness.

* * *

The first time she noticed it was when Pan took over Henry's body. And it should have sent off all of the alarm bells and raised red flags, but Henry—who she thought was Henry—suddenly wanted nothing but to be by her side, and after _so_ long of fighting with him, and watching him shut her out and run away—he was there, and telling her with such conviction; I need you. I love you. And that word; _love_ was her Achilles' heel. It was her weakness. She needed it, desperately, and only from him. She knew she was selfish to want something that she felt incapable to give. But she was sure she loved Henry. Loving him was never the problem, it was always knowing the right way to do it. That was what Regina was truly incapable of doing.

And Emma tried to warn her, made her own suspicious hints that maybe something was wrong with Henry when they had gotten back from Neverland, but she couldn't listen, because it hurt too much to think something had to be wrong with him for Henry to love her. She couldn't see the darkness or the difference in his eyes, because maybe that was what his love for her had always looked like, and she had just forgotten. Though, looking back at the way he would watch her, the way his hand would take hers, how his hugs were closer than usual and lasted too long, it was things that a man would do, not her little boy. And it was noticeable, so much so that she noticed even with the fog that his 'I love you's' condemned. She just couldn't bring herself to care at the time. Because even if he loved her in all the wrong ways, at least he did love her.

It was a frightening and horrible thing to think, but it was in her head none the less, and she couldn't get it out.

* * *

The second time she noticed it was when he still had no memories of her, but he was in town with Emma, and things seemed so much like it was, but he wasn't Henry, not _her_ Henry, and she had to keep remembering that. Especially when they would go for walks in the park, and Emma would let him, but there was hesitance after so many times, and the blond would tell her to just keep an eye on him, and it made her defensive, asking if she was worried about Henry or about her.

"I think he has a crush on you." Emma whispered, out of hearing range of anyone else at the Diner.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, incredulously, as if it was appalling to even think. But she had thought it too, she had noticed what Emma noticed. But the shock and disgust in Regina's tone made the Savior back off, hands raised in defense, before giving Henry a stern 'behave' before going off with the Charmings.

So he may have had an innocent admiration for her, but she didn't mind because it made him so nice to be around, and so polite and pleasant. He wanted to be with her, at least. No questioning or fights when she would show up to take him out for the day. She felt as if she was his entire world again. And there was no harm in that.

So they walked through the park, talking about random things, and he bragged a bit about his studies and how he was captain of his soccer team, and he saw her parental pride as something else, that she was sure of.

"You're really pretty." He said so suddenly that it took her back a bit, and it was with a blush and eyes downcast that made it so endearing to Regina, it warmed her heart, seeing him so fond of her.

"Well, you're very handsome." She shouldn't have encouraged him, because that was exactly what she realized she was doing when he looked back up at her with hope in his eyes. But the smile he gave her outweighed it, grinning and happy and all because of _her_. Besides, there was no harm in it, he was her little prince whether he remembered it or not, and she was his mother. And it was only because of that, and because they had walked to a particularly empty part of the park, that she ran her hand through his hair and leaned down slightly to give him a chaste peck on the cheek.

He turned his head at the last moment though, apparently expecting something else, so her lips landed on the corner of his mouth. She pulled away because it was what she should do, to keep boundaries and to be appropriate, but before she could, he leaned up just a bit to place a small kiss against her lips.

They looked at each for a long time after that. Watching for any kind of reaction, until she placed a finger to her lips and made a shushing noise, indicating secrets kept between them. His eyes lit up like Christmas, grinning wildly, in light of not being chastised for doing things he knew he shouldn't do.

And as they walked back to the Diner, she wondered if she was Henry's first kiss. And it was a frightening and horrible thing to think, because the thought didn't bother her as much as it should have.


	2. Nothing Wrong

AN: These chapters are short, and I apologize for that, but I'm too impatient to combine more snippets together to make them longer.

* * *

"I just don't want him driving." Regina said to Emma while they both stood on her front porch, and her eyes kept glancing at the sulking boy that was waiting for the blonde in her car. Because he was sixteen now, and had been for weeks, and all he wanted was his license, and he knew Regina was the reason he wasn't getting it.

"You don't want him to pick out his own cloths for school." Emma laughed, and Regina glared, but the blonde continued. "He's grown, not growing—just grown. I mean, you can't tell me you don't notice it."

Of course she noticed it, his deepened voice that no longer cracked from puberty, his height that was even surpassing Emma, and he most definitely towered over her. God, he was even shaving now, and wearing cologne and spiking his hair before going to school. It was too fast, and too much, and she didn't like the way it made her feel.

"Driving is a gateway." Regina tried to reason with the blonde, but it just made the other woman look flabbergasted.

"To what? Adulthood? Be honest with me, you're thinking about putting an age reversal spell on him, aren't you?" She finished with a smirk, making the Mayor sigh slightly.

"Of course not. But he gets a car, he starts making friends—"

"Gasp! No!" She didn't appreciate the sarcasm or the fact that she was taking Henry's growth so lightly.

"Friends of bad influence, which leads to drinking and driving, and necking in the backseat with girls of loose morals." Regina tried to explain her concerns as innocently as possible, never really knowing what was appropriate and what was proper, because sometimes Emma looked at her like she was now, just another mother, and too strict on their son so the other woman joked and teased. But sometimes Regina would say something, with some kind of tone, that would make Emma get really quiet and watch her for a moment. But she never told Regina what it was that she said, why it was wrong, or inappropriate, Emma just always shrugged and said; _nothing_.

And Regina was starting to annoy Emma with her talking innocently and concerned, and that annoyed Regina in turn.

"…I keep forgetting that you're a hundred years old." She mumbled while pressing into her temple, mocking a headache at the older woman's words.

"Drugs and fucking. Is that better?" Regina raised an eyebrow, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"A car won't do that."

"Him growing up will." She answered quietly, her arms crossing defensively, as she looked over at Henry again and her eyes narrowed at the sight of him distracted with his phone.

"We didn't suck that much raising him, did we?" Emma asked sympathetically, causing Regina's gaze to go on her once more. "I mean, you know he's the last person to do any kind of drugs, and so what if he gets a girlfriend?"

"So _what_?" She questioned incredulously and angry, because teen pregnancy, STD's, and just the thought of her son on top of some random girl—and the things they would do…It was a frightening and horrible thing to think.

And then Emma got quiet again, and watched her for a moment, before responding seriously.

"He should have a girlfriend, Regina. It's a little odd that he doesn't."

* * *

They were watching a movie on the couch together, which didn't happen very often anymore, so she decided to enjoy it while she could. It was late in the night, both of them already dressed for bed, and the film was probably too young for him, but she always had a hard time judging these sorts of things, and Henry didn't complain. As the time went on, they tried to adjust themselves, and get comfortable, and he tried to cuddle up to her as he always did, but his size and shape was so different, that it made it awkward.

"You're too tall." She said with a smile, as he shifted uncomfortably while his head was on her shoulder.

"Then we'll switch." He decided, with a bass in his voice that she chalked up to the lateness of the night. He sat up again and put his arm around her shoulders, which made her tense for a moment, but then he was nudging her towards him, and she finally relented, leaning into him, with her head on his chest. This was better, she decided, soaking in the warm feeling of his arm around her, there was nothing wrong with this. She listened to his heartbeat through his worn and faded tee shirt, and his fingers started to trace wide and lazy circles on her arm, causing goose bumps to raise under the thin silk material of her pajama top. It caused her to just melt against him, not even thinking of him, but more of the intimacy of it, something she had been without for so long.

There was nothing wrong with it.

Nothing wrong with just closing her eyes and imagining he was anyone else with a steady heartbeat and broad shoulders and warm skin. Anyone else that started to move his fingers to play with her hair and placed a gentle and soft kiss on the top of her head.

But it wasn't anyone else. It was Henry, and the kiss caused her to tense against him. He felt it too, asking her what was wrong. She wasn't sure, but she knew something was wrong with this. So she sat up quickly, trying to shake away some of the lightheadedness that he caused her. And his hands went to his lap a little too quickly, trying to hide the growing bulge underneath flannel pajama pants. And that was happening more and more lately, but Regina did what she always did and looked anywhere else, pretending not to notice. Because she didn't want to embarrass him, didn't want to give him any more cause to spend any more time in his room, playing music, and sulking, and doing God knows what.

She almost asked Emma once, if she had noticed it—if it happened when he was with his other mother, but just thinking about asking her such a ridiculous and obviously inappropriate question made her blush instead. She had read books, they said there wasn't anything wrong with it. Sometimes it's spontaneous for boys his age.

But Regina didn't think it was spontaneous, because it was always happening when he was around her—because of _her_. When she would touch him a certain way, or wear certain outfits. But she always had a hard time judging these sorts of things, so perhaps she was exaggerating her effect on him. She probably was. Of course she was.

It was frightening and horrible at how awkward and tense the mood became as they sat on the couch in silence, so he made some mumbled excuse of being tired and going to bed, and she looked down to her hands as he walked past her to go back up to his room, to do God knows what.


	3. Curiosity

One night she went upstairs, just to say goodnight to Henry. Because he had been in his room most of the afternoon, talking about studying, but she doubted it. And it was late now, she was about to go to bed herself, so she just wanted to tell him that she loved him, and maybe kiss his forehead and run her hand through his hair, because it had felt like forever since she had.

Her fist was raised in mid knock, but she stopped before it connected. Suddenly she heard some soft noises coming from the other side of the door. Not music, or his video games, but it sounded like him. She leaned in closer, even though a part of her already knew that she shouldn't. Something so quiet had to have been something she wasn't supposed to hear.

She was right too, because once her ears focused on the sounds, she realized that they were soft groans and deep moaning, the slight creaking of his bed springs. For some reason, something like a terrible instinct and a horrible sense of parenting, Regina put her hand on the doorknob, ready go into his room regardless, even though she was smart enough to know that he wasn't in any kind of pain, and there wasn't anyone in there with him. But she could use it as an excuse, and—…what for? It was such an appalling idea, so she spent a moment looking down at her hand gripping the brass handle, thumb stroking over the top of it as she contemplated, licking her lips at his particular loud groan and then suddenly the noises stopped and everything went still. That made her snap back to reality, letting go of the door and stepping back quickly.

There was nothing wrong with it. He was at that age, she supposed. Young and full of thoughts and feelings that he didn't know what to do with.

Not too long later, when she was lying in bed herself, she tried to remember when she was his age—not the painful memories of events that always brought her to tears, but just the _feeling_ of it. How everything was new and sensitive, and it was scary but amazing, her first kiss, the first time she explored herself, and the memories of that feeling caused a tightening in her stomach. So she moved her hand underneath the lace material between her legs, and was surprised at how wet she was already.

It had just been too long, she had given up on the idea of intimacy ever since Robin, deciding that she didn't need that part of her life anymore. But her body was a traitor, already _aching_ as her fingers put pressure on her clit. She rubbed faster, thinking of vague imagery, of strong arms and a broad chest, wet sounds mixed with her heavy breathing filled her room. And the closer she got—because she got _so_ close _so _fast—the more random the thoughts became, knowing she needed just a little more—just something to push her over. A faceless man over her, moving inside her, caused her knees to raise as her hips moved against her hand. Thoughts of his soft groans and deep moaning, and green eyes, and the way he said _I love you_.

She moaned quietly as she came, body tensing and jerking against her slowing fingers.

As she spent a few moments staring at the ceiling, steadying her breathing, she felt satisfied but also a feeling of guilt started to wash over her, and she wasn't sure why.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at her door, and panic gripped her for a moment, because she knew who it was and she was afraid he heard the soft noises that came from her room just as she did from him. And when he slowly opened her door and walked in the space of her bedroom, he almost looked embarrassed, which made a blush run up her neck.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." And it was a question he had asked a hundred times before, but he was younger then, it wasn't appropriate anymore, and the smell of sex was still lingering on her sheets.

So she didn't answer, not willing to say yes, and not strong enough to say no. He started to move towards the bed at her silence.

"I had a nightmare."

He was lying, but Regina only saw it as an excuse to be near her, just for a mother's comfort that he still needed after all this time. And they were growing too distant lately for her to send him back to his own bed. So, she moved over, and made room for him to slide in next to her. Once she was lying down and facing away from him, she assumed he would do the same, but instead he took it as an invitation to warp his arm around her stomach and press his body against her back. A shiver ran through her at the contact, her skin still sensitive from her climax. This wasn't appropriate and she knew it, but he didn't talk about it, so neither did she. He only cuddled in closer and whimpered at the feeling, and told her _I love you_. His skin was warm and he smelled so familiar, that she relaxed into the touch until she fell asleep.

* * *

She liked the mornings. Because some mornings he would come into the kitchen while she making breakfast, half asleep and hair a mess and it always made her smile and he'd kiss her cheek and mumble a _good morning, mom_, and it just made Regina feel warm inside and it was perfect and the only way it should be. Even if sometimes when he would lean in to kiss her, she felt a hardness against her hip, but it would just be a brushing against her, just enough to notice, and it would only make her tense for a moment. It was just the mornings and it was normal, he was growing—he was grown. There was nothing wrong with it.

Except for that one time, but it only happened once—just one time, when he came into the kitchen one morning. He was only in boxers, which were straining already against the remnants of whatever dreams he had, and it made her flush as she tried to busy herself with mixing the pancake batter. When he said his good morning, she didn't answer, so he came up behind her, asked if she was okay in a voice that sounded so deep and different when she couldn't see his face. And maybe that was why she started to relax into his touch when he gently started to rub her back, with hands that were big and strong and nothing like what she remembered of her son. So, she turned around when he asked her to, only to see a broad chest with the slightest bit of growing hair, and strong arms that gripped the counter on either side of her.

Regina's didn't look up at him, because he was standing too close, and maybe she was just absolutely terrified at what she would find on his face. Instead, her hand raised up to trace the soft muscles of his pale skin, trailing from his shoulder down his chest, just out of curiosity alone and because he wasn't stopping her, but when she traced down to his belly button, his body jerked and he gasped, pushing into her. That's when she remembered that this was her _son_ and she should not be curious about these things, and there was something very wrong with this, because her _son's_ erection was pushing into her and suddenly the air around them turned thick and full of frightening and horrible things.

And whatever haze she had found herself in broke away when she saw him lean in just slightly, as if he was going to kiss her. Her hand on his chest grew firm as she turned her head to the side, pushing Henry away gently, telling him that breakfast would be ready soon, and for him to go and grab a shower.

Afterwards, he didn't talk about it, so neither did she.


	4. The Way It Was

They were fighting, and that was happening more and more lately. Fighting over stupid things that teenagers fight over, in their constant need to rebel, and it had nothing to do with her, it was just hormones and he was just sixteen, and all the other things that Emma tried to tell her. The fight wasn't even a fight, not really—it didn't start out as one, but his Homecoming dance was coming up, and they were both in the living room while her innocent questioning that was appropriate for any kind of mother turned into him not wanting to talk, and Regina just wanted to know—that was all—if there was someone he was taking.

His _maybe_ only irritated her, because she had a right to know, didn't she? Was it so wrong?

"What's her name?" There was a bitter sort of tone in her voice that she really didn't expect to be so obvious.

"Why? So you can tell me that she's not good enough?"

"I wouldn't—" She tried to argue defensively, but he interrupted her.

"You always do. You always make up some excuse, or reason, and you wonder why I never talk about the girls I date?"

"Girls? As in plural?" She asked, only able to focus on that, completely shocked and angry, and how many girls had he seen? Is that where he would go when he said he was at the library, or over visiting the Charmings? There was such a strong feeling of betrayal at the thought, as if he was living a double life behind her back, like he was this completely different person that didn't have anything to do her—

"My life; as in singular." He snapped as if he wasn't even talking to his mother, like he didn't need her, and she was losing him, over and over. Again and again. Every time she thought she found a way to keep him with her, he always pushed back twice as hard, always tested boundaries and limits, and it was so _frustrating_.

"What's her name?" Regina asked again, full of anger this time.

"Stop pretending that you care, and just ask me what you really want to ask."

"I don't—"

"Ask me if I'm _fucking_ her." And the way he said that made her pause, never hearing that word come from his mouth, and it sounded so _dirty_, and she hated how it made her just _clench_ for him. It put the images in her head, the ones that were always so vague before, but now they turned into bright burning thoughts of him between some girl's legs as she cried out for him and he moved harder and faster—

"Watch your language." She whispered without strength, causing him to step closer to her, close enough to feel the heat and the arousal coming off of him.

"Tell me you want to know." Regina looked anywhere else, because she knew he was hard and it was because of her. "Say it and I'll tell you…I'll show—"

"Henry!" She said sharp and scared, because she knew exactly what was happening, but felt so lost and confused. He was confusing everything, and she couldn't catch her breath as he watched her like that, so she turned around, and wrapped her arms around her stomach defensively, muttering out a small "Stop."

And she flinched when his hands gently rested on her hips, her eyes shut tight against his low and quiet voice.

"I think about it…" She gripped her stomach a little tighter, trying to quell the knots rising in it. "Mom, I think about it all the time." Henry pushed his hips against her and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when she felt his need resting on her lower back. This was wrong. "I think about _fucking_," And that word again and the way he said it, with his finger digging a little into her sides. "And I think about…" The words died out, in lieu of a whimper, pressing against her a little more, hands moving slowly over her ribs. "You're so pretty." Henry practically _moaned_ in her ear.

She felt trapped. She felt like walls were closing around her, and she hated the feeling. Because she was just so powerless right now, and she needed to get some control over this—over her son.

A defensive sort of anger rose up in her as she pushed his hands away and turned around sharply, red in her eyes that made him take a step back. Fear flashed on his face, along with rejection, afraid that he pushed too far. And of course he did. He always did.

All she wanted was for him to just be her little boy again, and _listen_ to her, and _behave_, but he was just so damned _stubborn_. She felt like she was losing him, and she couldn't. Not again. Just the thought of it made her want to do anything to get him to stay, and it was a frightening and horrible thing to think. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, but this was the way it did.

"I'm sorry—" He started a shaky apology, but her hand quickly reached between his legs, gripping the still hard erection, and used the leverage to pull him closer. She flexed her fingers, squeezed slightly, causing him to gasp and buck his hips in her hand. He stopped arguing with her, stopped looking at her like she was horrible and wrong and—…and then he _moaned._ Deep and raw, so she squeezed again before thinking better of it, for the power of it alone, and the act in itself shifted her demeanor into something sexual.

He bit his bottom lip and arched his back slightly, hands gripped at her hips again as he started to rock his hips gently but desperately.

It almost made her stop, because there was so much shame in the air that Regina could practically see it and literally nothing else. Henry's eyes were shut tight, his face turning red, and this was _so wrong_—

"Don't stop." He gasped at her, his hand grabbed her wrist when she was about to pull away. "Please."

She should have been a mother, and not crossed those lines that were painted so clearly in front of them, but lines faded and blurred in her fear of losing him. Right now he didn't want a mother, so she leaned into him, her lips on his ear and moved on instinct that was never forgotten to her. Her hand started to stroke him through his jeans, squeezing and raking her nails against him, as he pushed his hips harder against the sensation.

"Are you going to be good?" She whispered in a voice she never used on him, deep and rough, making him grunt and breath heavy.

"Yes. I will—oh God…"

One of his hands moved between them, cupping her breast, and caused her to suck in a sharp breath, keeping her lips pressed against his ear. This was affecting her as well, even though it shouldn't, but he was so desperate for her as he squeezed her through the cup of her bra.

"Mom—" She moved her hand faster against him at that, her mind blurring and getting light headed.

"Are you going to come for me?"

He moaned and pleaded, and the sounds were loud against the walls, sounding broken and foreign.

For a moment she thought that he wouldn't be able to finish, not over the thick denim, but the notion of actually _touching_ him—she couldn't do that. That was a line that would take more rationalizing than she had at the moment to cross. But he was young and more inexperienced than he had led on, so only a moment later his body tensed, and shook slightly with a grunt, he went limp, grabbing at her hips for support. She was about to pull away, until his arms went around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. She didn't hug him back though, not until his breath was whispering in her hair; "I love you." Even though it didn't sound the same, the words were still there. _Love_.

And for a moment, he was hers again, so she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pretending that this was the way it was supposed to be, instead of the way it was.


	5. That Need

AN: Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! It fuels me :)

* * *

They were fighting again. Regina had been avoiding Henry as much as she could for over a week, ever since the _incident_ from their last argument, because she hated herself for it and was taking it out on him. He knew it too, growing more angry and belligerent towards everyone. He had finally come home from God knows where, with God knows who, two hours after his curfew causing Regina's worry to shift into anger which shifted into drinking too much whiskey, so by the time he got home, she was quick to start into a sloppy lecture. And,

_I am your mother._

Turned into him reminding her with a spiteful tone that,

_Mother's don't jerk off their sons._

And before she thought better of it, she slapped him across the face.

Tears sprung up in both of their eyes at the action and,

_Sweetie please, I'm sorry, _quickly became him running up to his room and slamming the door so loud, she could've swore he broke the frame. Regina was following him even though she shouldn't have, she should have waited until they were both less hurt and angry and scared, until things calmed down. But she couldn't, because she needed him. And she couldn't stand thinking that he didn't need her.

So she opened the door to his room slowly, fully intending to just _talk_ to him, about everything. To just try to figure out what was happening between them, because it needed to stop. But once Regina's eyes landed on her baby boy, he was sitting on the edge of his bed looking so dejected and hurt that her mothering instincts kicked in, whispering his name and going to him. He flinched when she touched his face which made tears sting her eyes. But quick enough he relaxed a little when she ran her hands through his hair, and they were both quiet when they shouldn't have been, and he closed his eyes and ducked his head under her chin.

They stayed like that for a while, Henry breathing gently into her neck as she combed her fingers through his hair. Finally, he whispered that he was sorry, and it broke her heart because this was her fault. She was the one who should know better, but things always got so confusing around him. Regina felt his lips against her collarbone, kissing lightly, moving lower and it made her close her eyes tightly against the feeling, too broken and drunk and wrong to stop him when he started to unbutton her blouse.

She did still his hands though, once the buttons were all open and he gripped the material quickly, intent to start undressing her. She wasn't ready for him to see her, for the things that would lead to. Regina wasn't naïve to what he wanted, or what he expected, and she knew very well that there was no going back from that.

He wanted _her_ though, like this—like anything, he did want her as he looked up at her with green eyes that looked dark with lust, and those words; "I need you." In a voice that suddenly sounded so young, and that should have caused her resolve to strengthen, but it had the opposite effect. Because that _need_ sounded as desperate as she felt, causing her to sigh in defeat as she moved her blouse down a little off one shoulder and pulled her breast out of the cup of her bra. His lips attached to the gift immediately, mouth open and wet as it wrapped around her nipple. He sucked hard and she moaned at the feeling, her hand fisted in his hair, keeping him close to her chest. His tongue flicked at the hardened peak and teeth sooth followed, gently raking.

She couldn't stand it, it was vile and not her place, but it felt so _good_ to have his mouth on her, the erratic rhythm of his suction, long swipes of his tongue to soothe over the teeth marks. Her baby needed his mother, so she arched her back into his lips, arousal thick in her voice as she murmured;

_Good boy._

_Such a good boy._

Henry's hands moved under her shirt, warm fingers spread across her back, keeping her near. Gripping and squeezing, touching any skin she would allow. Finally he broke away from her breast, causing her to whimper at the loss as he breathed heavy against her chest.

"Mom…" He whispered, thick of emotion and a pent up frustration that she could relate to. Regina looked down at him and those green eyes. So much like her son, and yet so different. A pressure kept growing between her legs, and she couldn't even get clear headed enough to try to quell it.

And there were so many things she should have said to him, because there was always so much fear in her that she wouldn't be able to be a good mother to him, and it was proving true more and more, be it his hormonal confusion, or her loneliness, there was no excuse for this. So instead of telling him _no_ and _we can't_, and trying to salvage what little they had left of the distant memories of her being a _mother_, and him being her _child_, she just whispered for him to lie down on the bed. That she would take care of him.

He was hurting, so she would make him feel better.

Henry shuffled back onto the bed, clumsily undoing his jeans, hissing as he moved the suddenly tight material down past his already straining erection. They were half down by the time she readjusted her bra and was lying next to him, then he was kicking them off frantically, as if he was afraid she would suddenly change her mind.

And she should. She really should.

Once in his boxers and tee shirt he looked up at her expectantly and nervous. Regina quietly told him to close his eyes and relax, which he did his best to comply, suddenly following her words as if they were all he wanted to hear. Her hand moved under his shirt, nails traced his lower stomach which caused him to gasp slightly, then a low moan broke from his throat when she pushed under the elastic of his boxers and curled her fingers around him.

And it was everything for her not to moan herself, just at the feeling of his size and his blatant physical _need_ for her. The heat and skin, and he was so hard that she actually felt sympathy for the strain it must have been causing him. She explored him through her touch, closing her eyes as well, stroking up once, then again, her thumb brushing against the head of his penis. His hips jerked at the movement, and she told him again to relax.

"Wait." Henry said suddenly, causing Regina to freeze her movements, afraid that she may have hurt him, or that he realized how wrong this was—how wrong _she_ was. "I…in my drawer." His face was turning a brighter shade of red, as he opened his eyes and looked over to her while her fear turned into confusion. "There's some lube in the top drawer." He whispered, embarrassed and it caused her to blush hard as well, making all of this so frightening and horrible and _real_.

They stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see if one or the other would change their mind about this, until finally Regina pulled her hand away from him and turned to the side to reach in his bed side table drawer and it was sitting right on top, readily available and half empty, but it was the single condom that was next to it that caused her eyes to narrow. She grabbed the bottle and turned back towards him when she felt him shifting and heard cloths rustling. He had pulled his boxers down a little off his hips, causing his penis to spring free from its confines, and Henry stroked it a few times out of instinct alone. The sight put Regina in a daze and felt a distinctive weight in the pit of her stomach, and it had just been too long, that was all. Years since she was intimate with anyone, and it was making everything really confusing and hazy, and her mouth got very dry very quickly—

"Is…Is it okay?" He asked, snapping her out of her stupor, immediately meeting his scared and insecure look.

"Of course." She was quick to say, giving him a smile and blushing a little despite herself. "It's just…bigger than I thought it would be." Which of course caused him to look smug, and it wasn't a lie, even though Regina knew she couldn't destroy his ego by saying anything else, still though—it wasn't a lie.

"Not too big though, right?"

His eyes were watching her put lubricant in the palm of her hand before setting it on the table behind her.

"Too big for what?"

She watched him bite his lip and look down at her body lying next to him, and the sight made his cock twitch slightly.

Her eyebrow raised as she wrapped her hand around his shaft, stroking slowly, seeing his body arch and hearing his gasps over suddenly such labored breathing.

"You're very presumptuous, dear." She leaned over him a little, his eyes closing again, but now she wanted him to look at her. So she told him so. He blinked fast and once his eyes were on her, his hips started moving to her never slowing—and never quickening—strokes. "Would that be from experience?" Her voice became dark and demeanor different than it was a moment ago, as if something took over her, something like a jealousy or a lust, but it felt heavy in the air and it made Regina lick her lips when he moaned softly. "How many girls have you been with?"

Her hand moved a little faster, then squeezed slightly for a moment at his lack of answer.

"No one." Henry gasped out. "You're…you're the only one."

That should have filled her with guilt, but she felt pride instead. There was something very wrong with her.

"What about the condom in your drawer?" This was almost like a conversation that a mother would have after getting too curious about the result of her son's puberty. All of those words did technically fit with what was happening now. She stroked faster and he looked frustrated, because this conversation was preventing him from coming, and she could tell he needed to, as she looked down at her hand sliding up and down his cock, his hips trying to keep to her rhythm. She ran her thumb over the head of his penis, and before she could stop herself, she imagined it was her tongue.

"Jus'in case." He said as a grunt, gripping at the sheets under him.

Regina leaned over him more, to get a better angle, straddling his leg—which was an insanely bad mistake—because as soon as she settled over him, he bent his knee and pushed his thigh into her. Her hips started to rock along with his, and she wished she didn't have so many layers of clothing between them, suddenly feeling hot and confined.

"Do you think about fucking me, Henry?" Regina asked breathlessly, feeling him jerk against her hand. She rolled her hips against him once more, hard and firm, groaning at the pressure against her clit. He was close to the edge, panting and rocking against the quick strokes that she was giving. And it was dizzying and confusing, and her sight landed on his slickened cock and it made her speak before thinking. "Do you think about coming inside me?"

She whispered it, but he heard it, because suddenly he was coming, shaking under her and spurts of semen landing on his shirt and a little on her hand. A shiver of arousal went through her at the sight.

"All the time…" He whispered after a long moments of still between them. She looked at his face, exhausted but satisfied, and it caused her to blush but smile.

After he reached over for some tissues, offering her some, and they both cleaned up a little, he was coaxing her to lie back down next to her before her guilt started to swell too high. Because it was hard for her to feel guilty when she had her head against his chest, feeling the warmth and love of her son with his arms wrapped around her.

"Henry, you can't tell anybody about this. You know that, right?" It was finally said, which finally made it much more real, and her voice was scared but stern. He had to know she was very serious.

"I know." He answered quietly, before gently pulling her up to look at him. "Can I kiss you?" Her heart melted away all the fear and awkwardness of these past minutes, at his hopeful and sweet tone. She watched him for a moment, thinking back to the first time they kissed, a time that probably wasn't appropriate, but was a lot more innocent than it was now. Still, she wasn't strong enough to say no, so he slowly moved in at her silence, his lips meeting hers with a hesitant chasteness about it. Until Regina tilted her head to deepen it, and his inexperience was apparent, but he took cues well, the slow pace was nice, as he gently moved his tongue against hers. It made her arousal spike as well, which caused her to break the kiss softly, smiling up at him.

Then her head went back on his chest as he pulled the covers over them, and waited until he fell asleep before sneaking out of bed and quickly stripping her clothes off to get into the shower.


	6. More Lines Crossed

AN: A little Regina jealousy and Birthday blowjobs :)

* * *

When Emma asked her what had gotten into Henry, she nearly choked on her coffee. They were at Granny's, having lunch like they occasionally do, and Emma started talking about how much better he had been lately, how behaved he was acting, how _good_ he was being. She gave some vague parenting cliché that made the blonde smile at her as if she didn't believe her.

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up."

Suddenly the urge to tell her started to swell, like some kind of Tourette's, just so the guilt would stop eating away at her.

_I go into his room at night and let him come in my hand._

_Because that's the only way he wants me in his life._

_That's the only way he can love me._

She thought about telling Emma, and thought that maybe she would understand—that it wasn't as bad as it sounded, but she knew it was bad and worse. It was a frightening and horrible thing to think.

* * *

It was Henry's seventeenth birthday, and they had a party at Emma's small two-story house, that she finally decided on purchasing a year ago. It was mostly family, and friends of family, and Emma made quiet comments to Regina about how there was only a few of Henry's friends that showed up. She was worried about him, and how little he socialized, and if Regina was any kind of mother, she would be worried too. But all she could focus on was the one girl who showed up an hour late, and who Regina didn't recognize. But she was Henry's age and a skinny red head whose name was something like Jessica, or Jennifer, and she was spending far too much time chatting it up with Henry. It made Regina's blood run hot, and he caught her glaring a few times.

Once the party wound down, and that _girl_ left, Regina was helping Emma clean up while the Charming's were outside trying to rangle in Neal from his sugar high of cake and ice cream. Henry came bouncing into the kitchen to join them and grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Did you have fun today?" Emma asked from the sink full of dishes that she was working on.

"Yeah, it was great. Thanks mom's." He said with a lopsided grin. "How 'bout you guys? You have fun?" His eyes were on Regina as he spoke.

"It was nice getting to meet some of your friends." The older woman responded with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, and that girl…What was her name?" Her voice feigned ignorance that made Henry's smile grow a little more.

"Julie."

"And how do you know her?"

"Regina." Emma interrupted with warning, already seeing the brunette's protective side peeking out.

"I know her from school. Where else would I know somebody my age?"

Regina raised her hands in mock surrender, going back to clearing the clutter on the kitchen table, deciding to drop the subject for now. Emma started talking to him about his Junior year science fair project, which the other woman just half listened to, her mind elsewhere, that was until Henry announced quite suddenly;

"It's upstairs in my room mom, if you want me to show it to you." He was all dark eyes and a big grin as he looked at Regina, causing her to freeze in her movements. "You haven't seen it yet, and I'd like to get your opinion."

She had been doing well not finding herself alone with Henry all day, despite his subtle efforts that she could clearly see through. This was his week with Emma, and his eyes have been on Regina far too much since the moment she walked in the door.

"I…I'm helping clean up, dear." She said quietly, looking away from him.

"Oh, it's okay. I got this. Go ahead, he's been working hard on it." Emma said, as she scrubbed away at a particularly stubborn pan.

"So hard." Henry added, with a smug smirk that earned a glare from Regina.

Once they were in his room, he was shutting the door and wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt his erection pressing into her lower back and it made her blush and squirm, trying to get out of the hold without hurting his feelings. But his arms were around her, tight and strong and warm. It wasn't unpleasant.

"Henry, don't—" She whispered regardless, because Emma was right downstairs, and this was so dangerous, and so wrong.

But then his voice was in her ear, his words in her head;

"I need you so bad,

She closed her eyes as his hands moved up to press against her breasts.

"I've been hard for you all day,

His lips placed sloppy kisses along her neck, as he pushed himself against the curve of her ass and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"I can't stand spending the week away from you,

She turned around in his arms, seeing the lust shine in his eyes, and it looked like love. It really did. He kissed her then, hard and rough and she had to wrap her hands in his hair, just to slow his pace, nails digging into skin and gripping the dark brown roughly. She broke away to shush him when he started to groan into her mouth.

"I love you." He whispered, and it made her stomach tighten and skin feel warm.

Her hands went to the buckle on his pants, undoing it as quickly as she could while she peppered kisses along his jaw and neck. Once the belt was open and zipper undone, her hand moved under the waistband of his boxers. Quickly though he grabbed her wrist, before she could reach her goal, and it made her look up at him confused.

"Use your mouth, please." That froze her in place, as she chewed the inside of her cheeks nervously. She hadn't done that yet. It was always her hand, always her clothed, just 15 or 20 minutes at night, to give him some release, to help him sleep. And some nights she would lie in bed with him until he was sleeping, and sometimes she would fall asleep with him.

It had been over two weeks though, she knew it was only a matter of time before one of them wanted more, whether they should or not. As it was, she had to stop him a few times from trying to 'return the favor'. But now he looked so desperate, his eyes so dark, all for her. "Please Mom."

And she couldn't deny him, even if this was once again a line she promised she wouldn't cross, but her baby boy _needed_ her. He _loved_ her, more than anyone else. Because no one else would do this for him.

So she told him to stay quiet and he nodded excitedly when she went down to her knees. She pulled his pants and boxers down enough for his erection to spring free, and watched as it twitched and grew while she stroked it a few times. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about this—_wanted_ this, because she did, badly. She wanted a great many bad things that she shouldn't. Just the sight of him and the thought of what they were going to do caused her to flex the muscles in her thighs, to feel the pressure growing inside her.

While holding the base, she ran the flat of her tongue over the head of his penis, which made him moan instantly, so she glared at him and told him again to _stay quiet_. One more quick swipe of her tongue, and she could taste pre-cum already, which almost made her moan as well, before she slowly moved her lips around his tip. Henry jerked roughly and at the feeling of her wet mouth slowly taking him, inch by inch, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock. She lowered herself a little more and looked up at him, meeting his eyes and once they did he groaned softly. Regina took most of him in her mouth then, opening her throat for him, before snapping back quickly, then ran the flat of her tongue from the base to the tip.

Henry closed his eyes tightly for a moment, falling back a little to lean on the door behind him. And she knew she couldn't make this last much longer, because this situation was risky as it was, but God she wanted to. She wanted to do this all night, just keep him on the edge, have him beg for release—for her. But now was not the time for that, so with a slight twinge of disappointment, she took him in his mouth again, sucking in his length, and bobbing her head up and down, keeping her sight locked on Henry's the entire time. His hips started to move gently against her, falling in line with the rhythm.

She moved to pull his pants down a little more, giving her more room to maneuver as she took his balls in her hand, squeezing gently and stroking the sensitive area. She sped up the movements of her mouth, and he was breathing so heavy, trying not to make any noise.

He was close, and then out of nowhere they both heard Emma's voice yell from downstairs;

"Henry! You're grandparents are leaving; say goodbye."

Regina's eyes widened, suddenly struck with fear and realization of where they were.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back, a little too loud, red faced and dark eyes on her. His hips jerked in her mouth, brushing against the back of her throat, and she gagged a little at the unexpected movement before pulling back a bit, sucking fast half way down his shaft, and using her hand to stroke what her mouth wasn't reaching, and that only lasted three strokes before he was tensing and coming into her mouth. She swallowed quickly, and with his eyes on her, gasped at the sight. But there wasn't much time for afterglow, so after placing a gentle kiss on his tip, she got off her knees and helped him pull his pants back up.

"Thank you." He whispered, causing her to give him an embarrassed little smile.

"Happy birthday."

Suddenly she heard Emma come barreling up the stars in all her graceful glory. Regina took in the sight of Henry and started to get scared, because his face was red, close wrinkled, and breath still heavy. If that wasn't a sign of what they were doing, then the smell of sex in the room certainly was. This was such a bad idea.

"I'm sorry." She told him suddenly, causing him to look at her confused.

"For what?"

The words barley came out, before Regina kicked him in the shin, not nearly as hard as she could, but hard enough for him to cry out a little in surprise and pain, limping around for a moment, before Emma started knocking on the door. She moved around Henry and opened it.

"What happened?" She asked worried when she saw him limping a little, trying to rub his shin while still standing. Red faced, cloths wrinkled, and breath heavy.

"He hit his shin on his dresser. He'll be fine."

Henry glared at her a little at that, but it softened when Regina smirked back, and Emma was quick to usher him downstairs, talking about lanky limbs, and genetic clumsiness, but Regina stayed back for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her nerves. They almost got caught, and she really wished that was enough to get her to stop doing this. She really did. But she still could taste him inside her mouth as she licked her lips, and it only made her want more.


	7. White Lines and Lipstick

AN: Just porn. Porn everywhere.

* * *

Regina had just finished putting on her make-up, dressed and ready to go to work, when she noticed Henry standing in the door way of her bedroom. His eyes on her were dark, and after considering him for a moment, she shook her head and looked away.

"No." She said, with a stern tone.

"Oh come on, you still have a half an hour before you have to leave." He wined, walking into her room, eyes scanning over her.

"And I just did my make-up, so no." His arms went around her waist anyway, causing her to roll her eyes at his insistence.

"I have a solution for that." Henry whispered, his voice sounding thick, and it started to cause knots in her stomach to coil tighter.

"And what's that?"

He leaned to brush his lips against her ear.

"Let me touch you." She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lungs at his words, while his lips started to move down her neck, kissing lightly. "I know you want me to." His hands moved up to brush against her breasts before starting to unbutton her blouse. "I just want to make you feel good, Mom." Once her shirt was open and untucked, he leaned down more to kiss over the top of her breasts, his hands pushing against them over her bra. His words were making her dizzy along with his actions, and she moaned when he pulled the cup of her bra down and attached his lips to her nipple. Her hands went to his hair, gripping and pulling him closer.

After a moment, he broke away breathing heavy.

"I want to see the look on your face when you come for me."

That set her nerves on fire and she felt herself clench at the words, but it also sobered her a little. Because there was a difference between her just pleasuring him, and her getting pleasure from this. She knew she did, but to actually have him bring her to a climax brought about a truth to this she wasn't willing to face, not through the layered webs of denial she had placed throughout her mind.

She pulled him up to look at her, the lust heavy in the air between them.

"I'm just…I'm not ready for that. Not yet." She looked at his face carefully, making sure his words didn't hurt him, but he only nodded slowly and looked understanding.

"It's okay." He said, then after a moment, his plotting mind grew mischievous. "We can work around it." She narrowed her eyes at his words as he maneuvered them both to the edge of the bed. Her focus on it started to break apart though, when his mouth went back her chest. Henry's hands reached around her back, unsnapping the bra, so that it loosened enough for him to push the material up. One hand cupped her breast as his mouth once again wrapped around her nipple, sucking and pulling gently at it with his teeth. His hands moved down to cup her ass and rolled her hips into his thigh, her skirt bunched up at her hips with the action, and it caused her to groan at the overload of sensation, feeling his erection pressing against her hip. He broke away breathless once more and told her to lie down on the bed.

Regina sat at the edge instead, quickly moving to the button of his jeans, and he let her unzip them, pulling him out of the confined denim. But only after a few strokes, and quick jerk of his hips, he stopped her movements gently. Pulling her hands away from him and telling her again to lie down. She hesitated for a moment, before scooting back on the mattress to rest her head on the pillows.

Henry climbed onto the bed after her, leaving his jeans undone and his erection bobbed a bit at the movements. He settled into a kneeling position between her thighs, and reached to push her skirt up around her waist. That caused her to tense, fear washing through her as she quickly grabbed his wrists.

"What are you doing?" She didn't mean to have so much fear in her voice when she said it, and he looked at her with a soft and serious expression.

"I won't touch you, I swear." She relaxed a bit at his words, but still held onto his wrists. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes…" The answer was quiet, and not very convincing, but she let go of him regardless, leaning back onto the bed and gained more confidence in her words with a small smile. "Yes, of course."

Henry smiled before continuing to push her skirt up, until she was bared before him in only a flimsy pair of black lace underwear, which caused him to moan openly at the sight, enjoying it for a moment until he leaned down over her, lips attaching to her neck. It was the instinctual reaction to arch into the kiss on her pulse point, her hips pushing up as well and moving against his erection. They both gasped at the feeling, because there was barely anything separating them, and she thought for a moment that he would use it to his advantage, pushing against her more, grinding against her for his release, but he didn't. He pulled his hips away slightly, and Regina practically whimpered at the loss.

"You're so beautiful." He started to whisper against her neck, one hand moving to her breast, as the other pushed into the mattress, holding him up over her. "And I love you so much." She closed her eyes against the pressure building at his words. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He rubbed the pad of his thumb across her hardened nipple, leaning down to swipe his tongue over it quick before sitting up between her legs.

Regina's eyes moved to watch Henry stroke himself, slow and with a steady pace, looking down at her, and causing her to feel a bit of lacking.

"I can do that." She almost whispered, hoping it didn't sound needy.

"I was hoping, well…Could you touch yourself? Just to get me off." She chewed the inside of her cheeks at his request, because she was already so wet, and even if it was for show, she wasn't sure if she would outlast him. "It's kind of a fantasy of mine." He said sheepishly, breathing labored, and hand moving a little faster.

Her hand moved down between her legs, under the thin lace and sliding into her folds. She wasn't wet. She was _soaked_. He must have been able to tell, he certainly knew now, with the way she sucked in a sharp breath when her fingers pushed against her clit. The soft clicking sounds of moisture as she rubbed small circles against the small bundle of nerves.

His free hand rested next to her shoulder as he leaned over her once more, not close enough for his body to be touching hers, even as she arched her back towards him.

"You're so wet." He whispered, his voice strained and eyes too intense for her to match, so she looked up at the ceiling. "That's all for me, isn't it?" She moaned quietly, and even more quietly she said; _Yes._ "Do you do this when I'm not here?" _Yes_. "You want to fuck me, don't you?" Her hips started moving against her hand, as her eyes started to shut. "Look at me." She followed his gentle order, and those dark eyes made it hard to breath. "Say it. Say you want to fuck me."

"I want to fuck you." The words barely came out through a moan, and it caused him to actually growl, quickly sitting up again, and she missed the heat of his body already.

"Take them off. Let me see you." His voice was rough, the arousal starting to consume them both, because she barely even hesitated before she was quickly pulling her fingers away to push her underwear down her thighs. With Henry's kneeling position though, they don't go far, just a little past her thighs, but neither one of them cared at the moment, while she resumed her movements between her legs. Her eyes watched his strokes get faster, his hips jerking with the movements. She watched how close he was to her, how his penis was barely an inch away from where her fingers were rubbing furiously. Then, with a gentle and involuntary thrust, it caused the head of his cock to brush against her entrance. Both of them moaned at the sight and feeling, her fingers rubbed faster against her clit, his strokes grew more frantic. He didn't move his hips back, just the tip teasing her folds, the head of his penis collecting some moisture at how incredibly wet she was. Their eyes were glued to the sight, and all she wanted—God, all she wanted to do was _fuck_ him. To just thrust her hips forward and pull him deep inside her, to just engulf his cock and let him pound into her so hard it hurt. She wanted it so badly, and she was so close to doing it—so close to coming.

Then suddenly, she saw him pull back a little, his strokes slowed to a near stop and squeezed as he came. Three generous squirts of white landed almost perfectly on her pussy, right below where her fingers were suddenly working twice as quick at the action. His come soaked a little into the skin of her folds, and started to trail down slowly to her ass, settling along the puckered hole.

She was _so_ close, and in a dizzied moment of delusional arousal, she pushed two fingers inside herself, collecting most of his come on her fingers before they entered her soaked cunt.

"_Fuck_." His groaned cursed was barely recognized to her, and Regina could barely keep her eyes open as she was grinding her palm against her clit, moving her fingers slowly, just to feel them inside her. In a moment, his mouth was against her ear.

"My come's inside you." She was rolling her hips, over and over, "You're going to work today with my come inside you, Mom." She cried out at his dark words and voice practically growling at her. "You're going to think about me in all your meetings," He pulled at her nipple, gripping the sensitive flesh between two of his knuckles, using a slightly rough force. "I'm going to be dripping down your thighs."

Her body started to shake.

"You're going to beg me to fuck you next time."

It shouldn't have been what sent her over the edge, his filthy and borderline cruel words, and it just proved how sick she actually was. But he was just as bad, so at least she wasn't alone. She had him. That was all she needed.

Once she took far too long to catch her breath, sweat drying on her skin and lungs slowing it's breathing, she felt him slowly pull up the underwear that had been pushed down to her knees. When he adjusted them back on her just right, his hand cupped her sex, squeezing and causing her to gasp. Henry leaned over her and looked in his mother's eyes.

"All day." He stated simply, squeezing once more until the combined efforts of both their climaxes started to soak through the lace material. Regina groaned before he captured her lips with his in a sloppy and slow kiss, full of tongue and teeth and lasting long enough for their lungs to burn from the need to breath.

When he pulled away, she saw the red of her lipstick smeared lightly on his mouth and sighed, knowing she was going to have to redo her make up.


	8. Bonding

AN: Sorry about the delay in updating, but this chapter was pretty long considering, and I didn't want to rush through it. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

They didn't really talk about it. Not really. When they were together and Henry was pushing against her, or maybe Regina felt like she needed a little bit of control over him, so she moved her hand underneath his boxers, but it wasn't really sex. She made him come, and sometimes she did too—for his sake, but once the arousal faded, and he was sated and sleepy, it was like they were mother and son again, like a flip of a switch.

She knew he wanted more though.

Regina wasn't sure what that meant, or even why, because they didn't really talk about it.

So he was cuddled up into her side as she was sitting up in bed reading a book. They slept together every night now, on the nights that he was here, because there was no point not to. And it was nice for her, to feel the warmth of another body in her bed after so long of it being cold.

She heard Henry shift a little next to her, feeling him watch her.

"Watcha reading?" He asked, without actual interest, as his hand that was resting on her stomach moved subtly under the silk material of her night shirt. She raised her eyebrow, but didn't look at him.

"A book." She replied in a faux sort of annoyance.

Henry snuggled up a little more against him, like a puppy needing attention, pushing into her arm and making her hold on the book start to become awkward, but Regina couldn't help the small smile inching along her lips.

"Can I help you?" She said sarcastically, her eyes finally looked away from the text she wasn't paying attention to anymore, glancing from his hand that was inching higher over her ribs, to his face that was all bad intentions and mischievous plans.

"Just wanna cuddle." His voice was entirely unconvincing, causing her to sigh and put her book down on the nightstand.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Because it had only been an hour since she was on her knees in the kitchen, with him in her mouth and dishes half washed and forgotten, because he had _been wanting her all day_ and he _needed her so bad_, so she gasped as he pinned her to the counter with strong arms and dark eyes. She didn't even protest, not even a little, just kissed him roughly as his hips pushed into hers.

"I just like touching you. That's not bad, is it?" His voice sounded sleepy and young, causing her stomach to knot up with a little guilt that was becoming easier to drown out with all the other knots and feelings that she really shouldn't have. And she could barely even feel the guilt when his wandering hand cupped her breast gently under her shirt.

"No, I guess it's not." Regina said quietly, her tone already thickening.

"You like it too." He whispered, sitting up a little, and pushing his chest against her shoulder, and his lips were close to her ear. "Your nipples are hard." There was a smile in his voice, because he wasn't even moving the hand that was on her breast, just resting it gently but the sharp point of her nipple was already digging into his palm, and he squeezed once, and her body betrayed her.

"You really enjoy them don't you?" She asked, gaining some of her voice back, as she turned a little to look at him more clearly. "You like my breasts."

"Well duh." He rolled his eyes playfully. "I'm a guy, and they're amazing." The grin he shot her was lopsided and endearing, and it caused her to get a little lost in thought as she only hummed a bit in response.

"What?" The smile stayed but his eyebrows started to crease, and his hand moved back down to trace her ribs, already knowing that something was on her mind.

"I think maybe you missed out. I mean," She paused, trying to think of the right wording. "You never did get to breast feed. I always kind of hated that I couldn't do that for you." Her words were quiet and sincere. "It's supposed to be good for bonding…" After a hesitation, her eyes skirted away from his. "I thought—for a while I never thought we bonded right as mother and son. Maybe that was the problem, why you were so angry towards me."

He squeezed her side a little at that, in a show of comfort.

"I love you. I always did." Henry said, with a serious tone. "I just…I was confused."

"I know. I mean, I know that now. I was just mentioning…" She paused, not really sure where she was going with this. "What the statistics say about it." Regina finished, not meeting his confused gaze, instead her hand raised to his mouth, gently running her thumb along his bottom lip and lost in thought.

"You sucked your thumb until you were six." She said absently and quiet, and she felt her body tingle a bit when his tongue snaked out just a bit to brush against the pad of her thumb as it moved across his mouth.

"I remember." He whispered.

"You do?" She asked a little surprised.

"A little…" Henry's voice faded, deep in thought himself, until he looked up at her, then down at her chest. "Do you—…" He stopped the question, not knowing the words he needed.

"What?"

Instead of answering, he sat up a little, pulling gently at the bottom of the shirt. Regina was a little confused, but she helped him take it off, a blush running up her neck without her knowing why. Once the silk shirt was tossed aside, he looked down at her breasts.

"It turns you on, when I suck on them, doesn't it?" His voice turned thick and it caused a lump to rise in her throat. "I mean, more than it should…" Everything that turned her on about Henry was more than it should. She still didn't answer though, because she knew what he was talking about, but she could say it.

At Regina's silence, he looked at her and then moved down so that he was eye level to her chest, and suddenly the air felt thin to her, taking in shallow and quick breaths.

He gently sucked a nipple into his mouth, not with the passion or lust that he always did, but just a slow and rhythmic pull and release at her areola. She swallowed hard and her vision started to blur and stomach clenched when she realized what he was doing. His cheeks pulsed in and out as he suckled at her softly, and then looked up at her with wide eyes that he made look as innocent as possible.

"Henry…" It only came out as a gasp, that was all she could manage, her mouth open in shock and sensation. "What…what are you doing?"

He pulled away for a moment, with a soft 'pop' from the suction, causing her to shudder. His mouth stayed close though, breath hitting her wet nipple that was suddenly so painfully pointed and sensitive.

"I'm hungry." Her eyes closed because he made his voice high and cracking, imitating a youth that was no longer there. This was so beyond any line they crossed before, and it was wrong. _Bad_ and _wrong_ and _worse_, and everything just go so confusing when she was around him. "I need you, Mommy."

That hit her in a frightening and horrible way, feeling her body start shaking and he was barely even touching her.

And her mouth opened to protest, to say _no_ or _this is not okay_.

_I shouldn't want this._

But she did. So when his mouth settled on her breast once more, all the words died in her throat. He wasn't sucking, but _suckling_. And she should really not want this.

They adjusted on the bed, Regina lying on her back and henry half on top of her, his position lower so that he was eye level to her breasts. One of his legs draped over hers, his arm rested along her stomach. Henry took his time, made sure he moved slow, making her gasp and breath heavy, as she weaved both of her hands through his hair gently.

"That's right, baby. Take what you need." She whispered as he whimpered, never taking his big eyes off of her, and she used her fingers on the back of his head to cradle his neck, watching him watch her, humming and cooing at her baby boy. "I love you so much, Henry." His hand traced circles on her lower abdomen, driving her crazy and comforting her all at the same time. A haze started to settle over her, sinking deeper into the fantasy, where nothing was wrong or bad or inappropriate, and everything just felt _good_.

"Mommy loves you."

It felt _amazing_, as he switched his mouth to her other nipple, suckling at her like a child, and the new stimulation along with the cold air hitting her other breast caused her to arch her back and groan, fingers started to grip his hair.

"Harder sweetie, just a little…" She gasped out, as he followed the order and she felt his tongue start to flick against her nipple. Henry's other hand grabbed at the breast currently abandoned, and she felt him hard against her hip.

She couldn't come from this, she really didn't think she could. But she the more his mouth worked against her chest, the more she was starting to question herself.

"You like that Mommy would do this for you, don't you?" Regina could barely even hear herself, barely even knew what she was saying.

"Yes." He murmured against her skin. "Yes, Mommy, please. I want to make you feel good too."

"Keep sucking on me baby, keep going."

He did for a moment longer as his hand moved wider circles along her stomach, dipping lower every time, inching into her pajama pants. When she felt fingertips trace and tease at the skin above where she was _soaked_ and _aching_, he looked up and met her eye contact.

He just wanted to make her feel good. He was being such a good boy.

"Keep going." She whispered, and he did, moving his hand lower, his eager fingers rubbed against her in quick and inexperienced circles, but she was already so wet and _ready_ that it didn't make much difference. Every brush against her clit caused her to suck in a harsh breath, and her hips jerked against his hand. Henry's eyes were on her the entire time, watching her with an intensity that wrecked her so she shut hers tightly as she came against his fingers, a short cry escaping her lips.

Before she even realized it, the warmth of his body was gone, his hand pulled away as his head moved from her breast suddenly. She opened her eyes, with brief irrational thoughts that it was all just a dream and maybe he was sleeping next to her this whole time. When she looked up though, Regina saw him sit up and kneel next to her with a expression that was blackened by lust. He started to pull her pants down quickly, and she didn't even try to stop him. She even raised her hips up to help, because she trusted him. Fully and completely. He was the only one she trusted.

So she didn't stop him when he moved down on the bed and laid between her legs, spreading her thighs apart and taking a long moment to just marvel at the sight of her exposed to him. Then Henry moved his face closer, hesitantly licking a long and slow stripe against her wet folds. Regina had to bite her cheeks to keep herself from begging for him. Apparently she didn't need to though as the taste of her on his tongue was enough to push him against her with an open mouth licking and sucking with a renewed passion. Her hips bucked into his face and she moaned out his name when his nose brushed against her clit. His tongue pushed its way inside her, feasting on the moisture that her orgasm left her with. Her hands went to his head, pulling him closer, placing him where she needed him, telling him _there, _

_Right there, _

_Good boy, _

_Suck on it,_

He wrapped his lips around her clit, making her body start to shake, because it had never been like this. It had never been this _much_ and this _wrong_ and this _good_. She couldn't even remember a time when she didn't want him like this, and that terrified her.

Her body suddenly went tense and then sunk back on the bed, limp in the wake of another orgasm. It didn't seem to deter Henry though, as his mouth never slowed between her legs, causing her hips to jerk harshly at the over stimulation against sensitive nerves.

"Henry…" She gasped out, her hand going to the back of his head, gripping the hair between her fingers and pulling with what little strength she had. "Henry, stop." She whispered, and once her nails dug harshly into his scalp he finally pulled away. He looked up at her with blown out pupils, his lips and chin covered in the moisture from his efforts, and the sight made her bite back a moan.

He took a moment to look down at her naked form with an almost pained admiration.

"I just…" His hands gripped at her thighs gently. "I just want to be enough for you."

The words had pain in them, that Regina felt right in her heart, causing her to move and pull him up so that he was leaning over her, their faces closes.

"Oh, baby," She smoothed out some stray hairs on his head. "You are enough for me. You always have been." He looked away at that.

"I want you to want me, though." Henry spoke quietly, and she realized what this was about. Because they had done so much, crossed so many lines, but she still was holding back—still not letting him have all of her.

"That doesn't have anything to do with you." She told him with stern features, but a soft voice. Because this was her sickness, he didn't know any better—he didn't know anything else. "I do want you, so much." She kissed him when she should have explained why she couldn't let herself cross that last line between them. And he kissed her back with a passion that broke her apart, so when she tasted herself on his lips, she moaned against his mouth. After their lungs started to burn, she pulled away. She took one of his hands in hers, causing him to adjust his position, and straddle her thigh, feeling his erection hard against her. Regina moved his hand between her legs, and they slid through her wetness so easily.

"Do you feel that?" She asked breathlessly, her hips twitching slightly from the touch. "Do you feel how much I want you?" He immediately started to move quick circles against her clit, but her hand guided him lower, and he got the hint, pushing a single finger inside her. Regina groaned at the feeling, and Henry made a similar noise, closing his eyes briefly at the tight heat that he felt. "How wet I am…" He started to move his hand against her, pushing in and out of her slowly. "That's all for you."

She rocked her hips against his hand, the sensitivity of her last two orgasms making every touch intense. When his thumb moved against her clit, her mouth opened in a silent cry, and then he added another finger.

"You're so tight." He whispered against her cheek, kissing and moving down to her neck, moving his hand so slowly, until she told him _faster_, and it took her breath away when he pumped his arm in hard and quick thrusts. His hips started to grind against her thigh, and she thanked God—or whatever would take her thanks—that this was enough for him at the moment, because she didn't think she was strong enough to stop him if tried to replace the quick movements of his fingers with the hard thrusts of a ready cock. She was out of her mind as it was, body shaking, and barely able to keep her eyes open. And he never slowed, sliding his thumb harder along the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Imagine…" A moan broke up her words, so close already, trying hard to keep air in her lungs. "Imagine how tight I would be wrapped around you…" He groaned at that, hips jerking against her leg.

And he started telling her _I love you_, over and over again, whispering and whimpering and heavy breathing and wet sounds filling the room, and it was just all too much for her, feeling her body start to coil tighter.

Then he called her _Mommy_, and the orgasm hit her hard, her body shaking and the pressure inside her didn't even allow her to cry out. Regina grabbed him tight, pulling him on top of her by his shoulders, nails digging into the skin. He pulled his fingers away from her, and wrapped her in a hug, moving to lie on this side as he held her against him just as tightly as she held him.

Like they would fly away if they let go, as if this was the only thing that was keeping them from falling apart at the seams. Just this—both of them being together. That was all they needed.


	9. Protective Tendencies

AN: No sex in this chapter. Sorry, just dumb angst and stupid pain. :) The next chapter will have a pay off though.

A little Outlaw Queen just in this chapter, and some Swan Queen if you squint

* * *

It was three a.m. when she got the call, her phone obnoxiously buzzing on the night stand next to her bed. Henry mumbled something against her hair, curled up into her back with his arms wrapped around her. Regina reached over to turn it off, looking at the number for a few long moments as her eyes adjusted to the light.

The caller ID displayed the number for the Rabbit Hole, and after a moment of confusion, a feeling of realization, dread, and annoyance mixed its way into her head.

"Who's it?" Henry mumbled, stirring more, but still sounding half asleep. Regina shushed him before sitting up and placing the phone to her ear.

Her room was quiet, and she knew that he would be able to hear both sides of the conversation regardless, still she turned the volume of her phone's earpiece down before speaking briskly.

"Yes?"

And it was the owner calling her.

"Do you have any idea what time it is—?" She started, then stopped to listen for a moment.

Robin was at the bar, as he usually was.

And he was drunk, as he usually was.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Because he won't leave, and the owner was trying to close for the night. Robin won't leave until she came to pick him up.

She sighed heavily into the phone, all too aware of how still Henry had gotten next to her, and knowing it wasn't because he had fallen back asleep.

The owner said he could call the Sheriff, but she cut him off.

"No. No, there's no need. I'll be there in a minute." Her voice had an obvious tone of defeat, as she ended the call, reaching over and turning on the bed side lamp. She got out of bed, making her way to her closet to dress in something more appropriate than one of Henry's oversized tee shirts. Regina purposely avoided looking at him as he sat up in bed, already feeling his eyes burning holes into her.

"Who was that?" By the tone in his voice though, she could tell he already knew.

"I just have to go out for a minute." She replied over her shoulder, as she quickly got dressed in khaki pants and black polo shirt.

"Why did he call you?"

Because Robin had done this before, but that was over a year ago, and she really thought that she wouldn't have to go through this again.

"I—I don't know." She muttered, looking over at him when she heard him move out of bed as well. He didn't look angry, but he did look upset. "But it'll just take a minute. I'm going to drive him home, then I'll be back."

"I'm going with." He stated, no room for argument, but she was still his mother—at least sometimes she thought she was, so Regina argued regardless.

"No, Henry. Stay here and I'll be back—"

"I'm going with." Now she could see some anger in him, a little hurt too, and it was too early—or too late—for her to debate this anymore.

"Fine. Get dressed, but you're waiting out in the car." She replied sternly, grabbing her coat from the closet and mumbling as he made his way out of her room. "You're not even old enough to legally walk into a bar."

She wasn't sure why she said that last part, but it caused Henry to pause for a moment and look back at her silently, before she glared at him.

"Dressed. Now."

* * *

He was the only one left at the Rabbit Hole when she got there, aside from the owner who was cleaning up the bar, sparing a glance at her as she spotted him at a far booth. Once she made her way to his table, he looked up at her with a lopsided smile and she could tell already that he was completely drunk.

"Regina, you look beautiful." He said, his accent thicker and slurred from the alcohol. Her face stayed stern and annoyed, because this was a bad idea, and she should have just let Emma come and get him herself.

"I look like I just woke up, because it's three in the morning." She reminded him harshly, in no mood for him to get the wrong idea of why she was here. He looked down at his glass of whiskey, and finished off what little he had left before responding.

"Yes, well they cut me off. Didn't want the whole night to be a waste."

She rolled her eyes and sarcastically responded; "How thoughtful of you." Regina crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him sternly. "Where's Marian?"

"She left me." He said with a sigh, almost used to sound of those words coming from his mouth. Regina wanted to roll her eyes again, but now he was watching her.

"Why this time?"

Robin shrugged and shot up from the booth like bullet, surprising her and causing her to take a stumbling step back.

"I work too much, I don't work enough, it's always something." The volume of his voice got louder, causing her to make a shushing noise, even if they were the only ones in here. That brought back his lopsided grin, leaning down towards her slightly. "We can talk about it back at your place."

Regina sighed and took another step back, already smelling the liquor on his breath and it, among other things, were making her stomach churn.

"We're not going back to my place. I'll call a cab, and you're going home before you have to spend the night at the Sheriff's station." There was no room for arguments in her tone, but it didn't stop him from trying.

"What, are you seeing someone?" A shot of anger went through her at the disbelief and mocking in his voice, then another feeling of guilt started to swell at the thought of Henry waiting out in her car. This was such a bad idea. Regina glared at him and then shook her head.

"Fuck you." She whispered, turning to walk out of the bar, and at that he was all apologies, and hands gently on her arms, 'woah'-ing her and standing too close, as she stared at the floor.

"You know I still love you." He said quietly, as his lips brushed against the top of her head, pulling her into him. But her hands went up to his chest, stopping him from closing the space between them, as she shut her eyes tight against the tears that sprung up from his words. Pain and heartbreak from years ago coming to the surface like it was yesterday.

"Don't." Was all she managed to choke out, feeling trapped and vulnerable, but he ignored her, moving to take her hands in his, and right before she was going to rip herself away from his grasp, they both turned towards a demanding voice from the sudden presence of Henry walking briskly towards them.

"Get your hands off of her." He was almost angry, but when he finally reached the two of them, his anger grew tenfold when Henry saw the tears that refused to clear fully from her eyes.

"Henry I told you to wait in the car." Regina said, after pulling away from Robin and taking a step back, clearing her throat to gain more volume. Robin just grinned like the drunk idiot he was, completely oblivious to the hurt and anger that was swelling the space around them.

"You grew up, didn't you? Practically a man." At the condescending tone, Henry pushed Robin back by the shoulders, a brisk but rough shove that the older man wasn't expecting, causing him to stumble a few steps back, and the surprise of the action left Regina stunned for a moment.

"What the hell did you say to her?" He demanded, already advancing on Robin, before she stepped in his way slightly, her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Stop, just…please." The last thing she needed was a fight to break out and have to explain any of this to Emma. "I'll be out in a minute." Her eyes pleaded with him to just walk away, and it made his sight land on her, scanning her face before glaring back Robin, who seemed to have gained his footing back, along with his lopsided grin.

"I'm not leaving you here with him." Henry said, monotone but there was red in his eyes.

"Listen to your mother, boy." Robin said in a patronizing way, and she felt his hand move around her shoulders. Regina jerked her body away from the unwelcomed touch, turning to scold him rightfully for making a complete mess out everything, but before she could get a word out, Henry reeled his arm back and punched him square in the jar.

* * *

Close to twenty minutes later, Robin was in the back of Emma's squad car, and Regina stood next to Henry outside the bar entrance, as he sat on the curb, looking angry and sullen, cloths still rumpled from the altercation. The sheriff ushered a few nosy onlookers away before standing in front of mother and son with a flabbergasted sort of expression.

"So, explain to me why you decided to bring our son to a bar at 2 a.m." She started, looking at Regina with only genuine confusion more so than anger.

"I told him to wait out in the car." The older woman snapped a little too harshly, automatically expecting Emma to turn this into a fight, but after the defensive and quick words came out of her mouth, Regina looked down apologetically.

"Why was he in the car to begin with?"

The sheriff asked, and Henry was just so quiet, leaning his arms on his knees as he stared down onto the road. Regina sparred a glance at him and spoke without thinking.

"He wouldn't let me leave without him, the call woke us both up, and he insisted—"

"It woke both of you up?" Emma asked, confused and suspicious, causing the other woman's eyes to widen a bit before covering quickly for her slip, and looking back at Henry so she wouldn't see that she was lying.

"He heard me get up from his room. I was rushed, and I woke him with the noise."

The blonde sighed and was silent for a moment.

"And what about you?" She said to her son, her voice sharpening a bit. "Got anything to say?"

Henry's hands curled into fists, as he shot up from his sitting position quickly, causing both women to take a step back.

"Let him out of your squad car and I'll do it again."

Regina tried to forget about how deep his voice sounded, or how tall he seemed right now, all red knuckled and angry and protective. It was affecting her though, despite the fact that he was acting out in a way he shouldn't, maybe for a girlfriend or a teenage love, but not for his mother.

"Henry—" She started, a little scolding and a little understanding. He ignored her though, walking up to Emma.

"He was all over her. She was crying when I got in the bar." Henry snapped, just getting angrier and his eyes growing darker. Regina wanted to reach out to him, pull him into her and comfort him and show him that she didn't belong to _anyone_ but him.

And that thought.

That was horrible and terrifying, and took the breath right out of her lungs.

"Okay, calm down—" Emma tried to gently push him back with a hand on his chest. He didn't budge though, and only looked over at the squad car down the block. This was escalating to a place that was dangerous.

"I don't know what you saw in that jerk off."

"It's not your place to know, young man." Regina snapped, all mothering anger and stern tones. That got his attention, looking at her cold glare, as if suddenly remembering where they were and the roles they were supposed to play for others. It wasn't right, in any way, but it was what they did. He knew that. So, with downcast eyes, he took some steps back and moved closer to Regina as if he was a scolded pet.

"I'm going to call Ruby, have her take you back to my house." Emma said, already reaching for her cell phone.

"No. I want to stay with Regina."

The two women paused at that. It wasn't odd, that he would call either one of them by their given name, maybe a little more odd for Regina, but it still happened occasionally because sometimes 'mom' and 'ma' and both of them in the same space caused a little confusion. So it wasn't odd, not in itself. But the way he said it, the way he said her name was so possessive, and nothing like how he had said it before. It caused a shiver to run down Regina's spine, and Emma got very quiet. Just watching him with an unreadable expression, then her eyes went on her, and that shiver she felt before grew cold as her stomach sunk.

"Alright…" Emma said slowly, drawing the word out, and her voice was dark. Her face moved back to Henry. "Go wait in her car."

He looked over at Regina, who in turn nodded her head very slightly towards her vehicle, and only then did he leave, and placed himself in the passenger seat of the car. Emma caught the subtle exchange between them, and Regina's nerves were starting to overwhelm her, as the silence between them grew longer.

"Well, it's late and we're all exhausted I'm sure. So if we're done here—"

"We're not done." Emma cut off her forced casual words, with a sharp tone, and it suddenly reminded the older woman of when she first met the other woman, all fire and snark, always pushing back, always a challenge in her eyes, and it was more fun then, as opposed to now.

"I'm going to ask you a question Regina, and I'll know if you're lying." Her eyes were burning holes into the former Queen, and she was frozen by it. Frozen in fear and the sobering realization that she was going to die. Emma was going to kill her in front of this bar, in front of Robin and Henry and random onlookers. This was how her life would end.

There was a moment of silence between them, tense and terrible.

"Are you and Robin fooling around again?"

Another moment passed, and Regina blinked a few times.

"What?" Because of everything that she expected to come out of Emma's mouth, that wasn't it. The blonde's features softened with a sigh.

"I mean, it would explain why lately you've been acting so…guilty."

And at that, Regina did feel a sharp pang of guilt and fear, hating that she had seemed so obvious, and hating that there was something to seem obvious about. Emma was still waiting for an answer though, thinking that this was about Robin. Because they had talked about this before. A few years ago, when the loneliness was consuming her, and she got a phone call from the bar. Robin was drunk, and Regina was stupid. So she picked him up, but never dropped him off.

They had sex that night, and it was horrible and stupid and regret was thick in the morning. She had told Emma about it almost immediately, because Regina didn't know what else to do, and the other woman was understanding and listened, and told her everything she should. That it was wrong, and he was married, and it was just another bad mistake that Regina could add to the ever growing list.

"I ended it." She finally answered quietly, and it wasn't a lie. Because it was only a week long affair that she did end, years ago. Emma's eyes narrowed at her, but not disbelieving, just slightly suspicious. "It was brief, and it was a mistake." The mayor continued, more convincingly, before looking over at her car down the road and seeing Henry watching them like a hawk.

"Look, I get it." The soft and understand tone was there, and as Regina looked back at her, the blonde took another step towards her. "It's hard to meet people, and there really hasn't been anyone since Robin…" She was looking at her again, as if trying to spot a lie, or get her to elaborate on her statement, so Regina decided to stay silent, looking away.

"It won't happen again." Is all she gave in response, just wanting this conversation to be over.

"You don't answer to me, Regina, that's not what—" Emma stopped suddenly, struggling with her words, stumbling over her meaning, and it brought the older woman's attention on her a little more. "If you need anything though, I mean if you want…" Suddenly the blonde was nervous about something, her eye line not settling, hands shoved in her coat pockets, and at that moment, Regina was struck with how much she looked like Henry. "I'm just a phone call away." Those green eyes looking at her almost desperately.

She took a quick step away from Emma, and it was obvious and made everything awkward.

"I should get Henry home." She said quietly, giving a small smile she didn't feel, and then walking back to her car.


	10. Like a Man

Regina slammed the front door hard behind her, finally breaking the heavy silence that was between Henry and her since the ride back from the bar.

"Do you know how utterly stupid what you did was?" She snapped at his retreating back, causing him to stop in the foyer and turn around to face her.

"I was protecting you." He retorted, voice defensive and too loud.

"You were jealous and possessive, and because of that Emma nearly started to suspect something." Henry just rolled his eyes to her berating, and caused red to swell in Regina's. "Do you understand how bad that would be?" Her voice held a hint of desperation, storming the few steps between them.

"Why can't I protect my mother, what's so wrong about that?" His arms up in exasperation, causing Regina's tone to get louder.

"It's wrong because that's not what you were doing, and it was stupid because you could have seriously gotten hurt."

"If you didn't notice, I won that fight." He responded with a pointed finger and a glare.

"Because he was drunk. He's twice your size—"

"Whether you think so or not, I am a man." Henry interrupted loudly, his words surprising her. "I'm ten times the man that he is, and I could be ten times better for you than he ever was." He practically shouted.

"I never said you weren't a man." She yelled back, both of them taking turns on raising the volume of their voice, close enough now to feel the heat of each other's body's.

"You say it in everything you do." His voice got a pitch higher and full of frustration and misplaced rage. "That's why I still have a curfew, and you still have to know where I am at all times," She opened her mouth to interrupt, but he talked over her. "It's why you won't let me fuck you." He finish, his voice suddenly so much quieter, and a few octaves lower. It took Regina aback, her jaw slack, because it wasn't true. She never told him that it was. But his conclusion was drawn regardless, and the way the words moved around in her head, faster and faster, she thought that he could be right. Maybe that was why.

"Will that make you a man?" She whispered with hurt and pain on her face, and in her voice. "Fucking your own mother?"

"You." He quickly corrected, hands grabbing her hips and pulling her against him, causing her to gasp at the sudden and intimate act. "_I love you_, with every part of me, and a part of that love has nothing to do with you being my mother."

It was wrong. Everything he was saying and feeling was twisted and wrong, and she could relate to that. But that word—_love_, that was all she wanted. And he did love her, just like she loved him, with all the frightening and horrible ways that they showed it.

So she kissed him, her lips pushing firmly against his, and it builds a heat in her stomach almost instantaneously, as his arms quickly go around her waist, keeping her close and deepening the kiss. Regina opened her mouth up to him, thrilling at the feel of his tongue against hers, fighting against it with passion, as if they were still arguing, but in a different way.

He finally broke away and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her as his mouth moved lower.

"Say it again," She whispered roughly, his lips sucked lightly at her neck, teeth pulling at her skin. "Tell me you love me." He pulled up from her, looking in her eyes.

"I love you." It was with no hesitation that the words came out, causing her to crash her lips against his again.

Sometimes, Regina could convince herself that it wasn't that bad, it wasn't wrong to want to be loved. To do what she had to do to keep her son and have him just love her. Sometimes, she could paint her veil of ignorance, and think that this could actually be the best thing for the both of them.

Now was not one of those times though, as he pushed her back against the front door with his kiss, hands desperately grabbing at her ass and rolling her hips into him.

A moan pulled its way out of her throat, sounding muffled by the frantic and rushed way that he was kissing her.

Now was a time where she saw clearly how wrong it was to let him touch her in this way, the way she fantasized about him, and the things they would do together. She knew this wasn't just about her wanting love. She wanted him. She wanted his body in the most sexual and disgusting kinds of ways. She wanted him to fuck her against the door, until she couldn't breathe. To know the way it felt as he filled her.

Regina pushed him back, just enough to break their kiss, faces close and sharing each other's ragged breath.

"Are you a man?" She whispered, lips swollen and eyes black as he looked at her for a moment, before his lust filled face grew stern.

"Yes."

She wrapped her fingers in his hair harshly, nails digging into skin, causing him to hiss quietly as she maneuvered his head to the side and pushed her lips against his ear.

"Then fuck me like one." Her voice was dark and full of sex, causing him to groan into her neck as his hips bucked against hers. She arched into him briefly, before he pulled away. He didn't waste any time, almost frantic in fear of her changing her mind, his hands quickly moving to the button of his jeans, causing her eye sight to land on his straining erection for the first time. She wanted him so badly, and for a brief moment, she considered just letting him fuck her against the door, but she knew he wouldn't last long, and the fact that this was his first time didn't fill her with nearly as much guilt as it should have. She was painfully aware of how much it turned her on, thinking about Henry losing his virginity to her.

Once his pants were undone, she took control of the situation, lightly swatting his hands away to replace them with her own, reaching into his boxer and pulling his painfully hard cock out. Her voice hummed in approval at the feel and sight of it, fingers wrapping around him, and giving a slow and long stroke all the way to the head of his penis. He moaned loud at that, head falling back slightly.

Then she moved down to her knees, and his attention quickly became rapt, almost looking upset.

"I thought—…" She shushed him at the quiet words that tried not to sound like a whine. He was a man, after all. She ran the flat of her tongue over his head, tasting precome and causing him to gasp.

"You came for me three times one night." She said with a pointed look up at him, and it made him smile at the memory. "I think a warm up round won't kill you." Because he was so young still, so full of endurance and it was something she wasn't used to. And even if it was difficult to keep up with him at times, she loved how ready he always was for her. Only for her.

She was quick to wrap her lips around his cock, keeping her eyes looking up at him and bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more of him in her mouth each time. He moaned words of encouragement and lightly rocked his hips against her face, until they were both on the same rhythm. Regina's hand moved up to cup his balls, squeezing and rubbing gently until she felt the head of his penis hit the back of her throat causing her to gag a little, and eyes water. But the rippling of her throat around his cock had him jerking his hips into her mouth and groaning.

"Yes," He hissed, and she pulled back to get a breath before quickly taking him into her mouth again, all the way down, with her chin brushing against his balls. Henry's hand wrapped in her hair, not too forcefully, but enough to hold her still as she gagged again. "Choke on it, just like that." The voice he used was suddenly rough and deep, and it caused a deep urge to rise in her. She just wanted to make him happy. She wanted to make him feel good.

After a few seconds, he pulled his hips back slightly, and she felt him tense. With a short cry, he filled her mouth, and she swallowed slowly, feeling her throat start to get a little sore already. Henry's eyes were on her the entire time, and the hand that was gripping tightly in her hair started stroking gently, his eyes warm in his afterglow.

But Regina was still ready and aching for him, the taste of him in her mouth not helping with that. So her eyes stayed dark with lust as she got off her knees and kissed him hard and fast before pulling back.

"Bedroom. Now."

They moved quickly up the stairs, holding each other's hands, his pants still undone and sagging, and both of them giggled a bit as he stumbled a little on one of the steps.

He stopped right before they moved towards her bedroom door, nodding his head towards his room.

"Let me grab a condom real quick."

"You don't need it Henry, it's fine." She said dismissively, pulling his arm gently as she moved down the hallway.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Is all she responded with, not wanting to destroy the mood by elaborating, so she pulled her polo shirt up over her head quickly, and the sight of her in a bra did enough to distract him.

Once they were in her room, he kicked his pants down and off, leaving his boxers on and quickly swept her up in his arms, kissing her slow and deep. Regina's hands moved around his shoulders, pulling on the material of his tee shirt, lifting it up over his back, which caused him to break away and quickly rip it off and toss it to side.

"I love you, Mom." He whispered, as he went back to her, hands moving to unsnap her bra, pulling the straps down her shoulders. She helped him eagerly, as he buried his face in her neck, her hand in his hair, urging him lower and eventually he got the hint and bent down to take her breast into his mouth.

A sharp gasp came out at the sudden sensation, his tongue running over the hardened nipple, flicking against it then soothing it with slow lapping. Regina started to whimper at the feeling of his teeth gently scraping against the sensitive skin. His hands worked fast to undo her pants, pulling them down and off quickly, never releasing her from his lips. She didn't want him to stop, didn't want to break the contact, but she had to as she shifted and walked backwards to lie on the bed, with him quickly following her.

His mouth started giving attention to her other breast briefly, before his attention strayed with his mouth, moving down her stomach and between her legs, taking her underwear off as he moved. Strong hands gripped her thighs, pulling them apart and Regina obliged willingly. His head dipped down, tongue running quickly along her folds to taste her, and they both moaned at the sensation.

"You're so wet, mom."

"Just for you." She whispered, hips squirming because of her need.

His mouth settled on her again, tongue swirling around her clit before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it gently. He was practically an expert at it by then, always such a quick learner, and endlessly observant. So once her hips started pushing into him, he moved faster, raking his teeth against the bundle of nerves before moving his tongue inside her, thrusting and curling it against her entrance that was desperately clenching around him. She cried out at the action, feeling her body start to shake.

"Are you ready for me?" She gasped out, because she was close, and so ready for him. Her eyes looked down as he moved his face from between her thighs, with a grin lined with her moisture. Henry sat up and she noticed that at some point he got his boxers off, but she had no complaints as he spread her legs open more, and his erection was as hard as ever. Knots started to settle in her stomach as he shuffled on his knees, closer to her, but she pushed the bad thoughts away quickly. She wanted this. She wanted him. She trusted him.

Sitting straight up and with their hips close, his hand gripped the shaft of his penis, moving the head lightly against her folds, collecting moisture and causing her hips to twitch and try to push into him. He didn't enter her though, just seemed enraptured by the sight of it, moving it back and forth, and Regina whimpered as his cock brushed against her clit.

"God, Henry please…" She begged, and he finally looked up at her while she grasped her sheets tightly in her hands.

"What do you want?" He whispered, his voice dark. He was teasing her, and she didn't like. Not one bit.

"I want you to fuck me." Regina did everything she could not to snap at him, but the angry frustration was evident in her voice.

"Be nice," A smirk rose on his face. And she raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"Or what?"

"I've waited this long, I can wait longer." He pulled away from her a little, and she couldn't even stop the whimper that escaped her lips. "I could just jerk off on you and then make you finish by yourself." He stroked himself a few times, as if some kind of threat, and Regina leaned up on her elbows, watching him with a slightly hurt expression. But his hand stilled only after a few moments, gripping the base of his shaft, and moving his penis up and down to lightly tap at her folds. "But you don't want that do you?" He asked darkly after visibly trying to hold back a moan. "You want your son's cock inside you." Her eyes closed for a moment at his words, practically feeling the wetness build more between her legs. Suddenly though she felt him inside her, and her eyes popped open to look at him. He wasn't inside her fully, not even half way, but he pushed the head of his cock inside, teasing again. She did not like the teasing. He wanted her to be nice though, so he stayed still, and gripped her hips roughly when she tried to roll them into his. "You wanna feel me pounding into you, don't you?"

She whimpered, and for a moment she thought she might actually cry with how much she needed him.

"Please." With wide eyes meeting his, she begged quietly, her voice high. "Please, baby." And at the sight of her slight pout, he pushed his hips into her, filling her completely and fully, fingers still gripping tight at her hips.

They both stayed still, adjusting the new sensation, because it had been so long for her, and the feeling of him actually inside her made her feel dizzy and lightheaded. It was so consuming and so good, her body arched against the sensation, rolling her hips into him once, before he started to move his hips, thrusting into her slowly at first. But his speed quickened soon enough, both of them moaning and whimpering at each time he pushed inside her, bottoming out and then pulling back, almost all the way out. Over and over, he repeated, causing the feeling to spark her nerves each time, reaching a deeper place inside her at each thrust.

"God, it's tight." He said, his breathing heavy from the exertion of holding his second orgasm. "It…It's so good."

She moaned loud when his hands on her hips starting pulling her body to meet his, and his speed changed into quick and short thrusts, barely pulling his cock out half way before pounding back into her. Her hand moved between her legs rubbing rough circles against her clit.

"I'm close." Regina whispered, nearly on the edge.

He sped up his movements, and she felt him brush against her G-spot a few times before everything inside her stiffened, the air pushed out of her lungs as she came hard. Henry groaned at the feeling, quickly pushed himself as far as he could inside her before coming as well, his body tensing and hips jerked against hers. And the feeling of him filling her, it was perfect and amazing, in the worst kind of way.

A few moments passed as Regina gathered her bearings, but Henry didn't pull out of her, instead just stayed still and moved his hands over her breast. His fingers pulling and toying with her nipples, causing her to squirm under him.

He leaned over her, kissing her with a sloppy passion, his eyes clouded over and dark, pushing into her more. He pulled away eventually with a deep whisper. "You feel amazing wrapped around me." Henry sat back up, hands her breasts continued their teasing, his eyes watching where their bodies were connected. "I thought about how it would feel for so long, but I never imagined…" His voice trailed off and she moaned when she felt him start to get hard inside her. He really did have amazing endurance, with his eyes closing, he tried to keep focused on becoming fully erect again. "I love when you beg for me," Henry whispered, gripping roughly at her breasts.

"I know you do, sweetie." She said, voice rough. "You like how much I need you. How wet I am for you," His hips started moving again, just slightly, and slowly. "I'm like that all the time, even when you're not with me." Regina's knees raised up to lock onto his hips, and with her hands firm on his shoulders, she gently rolled them over, with Henry under her as she straddled him, never breaking the connection between them. He groaned when they landed back on the bed, her hips starting to rock against him without missing a beat. "I'm always so ready for you, and I think about this…" She started to feel her body heat up again, as she rocked back and forth. "I think about fucking you." It sounded more like a confession than a seduction, and she felt his hands grip her hips as her eye lids started to get heavy, her pupils dilated to the point of blurred vision.

"Look at me." He demanded lightly, his breath ragged, and she obliged as he gripped her firmly, stopping her movements and raising her up a little, causing her to rest on her knees to keep her up. Henry dug his feet into the mattress to gain leverage and as their eyes met, he started slamming into her with a fierce intensity and dizzying speed. It knocked the breath right out of her lungs, and her body felt like it caught on fire, heat rising from her stomach to her limbs, helplessly leaning on him with her hands on his chest.

"Beg."

His eyes were dark and full of dangerous things that sent her closer to the edge. So, she did, pleading with whatever voice she could find.

His thumb rubbed roughly against her clit, and she cried out;

"Yes baby, don't stop."

Her body started shaking,

"Please."

"Come for me." The words were strained as he used the last bit of his energy to go faster and deeper.

"Come for me, mommy." And at that—at the sound and feel of him, she shook against him, crying out his name as she came, collapsing on his chest, breathing heavy. His thrusts slowed but didn't stop, Regina too exhausted to move as he thrust in and out of her for another minute, until a soft grunt came from his throat, and she felt him come inside her again, causing her body to twitch at the feeling. She whimpered at the loss when He finally pulled out of her, his arms going around her back, adjusting her slightly to lie half on him, her head on his chest and their legs wrapped together.

They were silent for a while, just breathing steady and his fingers playing with her hair, until the silence started to worry him, causing him to kiss her forehead and gently try to coax her to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

And it was such an awful question, because she hasn't been okay for so long. Being with Henry was amazing, terrifyingly so, in a way that was bright and blinding, and she let him take control and take her in a way that she hasn't let anybody in a very long time. She loved it. She loved him, in all the ways that she shouldn't.

"Mom?" His voice almost sounded frantic with the worry that lined it, and she did look up then, finally noticing what he noticed. She was crying, tears soaking into the skin on his chest, as she finally sat up, wiping briskly under her eyes and clearing her throat.

"I need to take a shower." She said, monotone, and it only made his worry grow.

"But—"

"We'll talk when I come back." She interrupted quietly, already pulling away from him and moving towards her bathroom, leaving him on the bed to stare helplessly after her.


	11. Early Morning Afters

AN: I know these updates are getting pretty scarce, and I apologize for that. This is a short chapter, full of pain for no reason, but another update is on its way.

* * *

She stood in the shower for over thirty minutes, her hands leaning against the tile as hot water scorched down her skin. She felt it burning, but didn't pay any attention. Her mind was somewhere dark, a place of self-loathing that was all too familiar to her. She had known it her whole life, and it told her that she was sick and wrong, and she was turning Henry into someone just like her. The weight of the night settled heavy on her shoulders just like the water, until finally she forced them away to focus enough on getting out of the shower.

After Regina grabbed a robe and dried her hair the best she could, she took a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom. Henry was sitting on the edge of the bed only wearing boxers, looking scared and worried and it broke her heart and made her second guess herself, but she tried to strengthen her resolve as she looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.

"We can't do this anymore Henry." Her tone was quiet but it sounded so loud, breaking the silence of this room.

"What?" He asked, surprised at her sudden decision.

"This isn't going to happen again, none of this is." Regina felt small under his gaze, she felt vulnerable, and she crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Why?"

"You already know why." Her voice grew a little colder at that, almost looking at him with a glare. "The reasons are obvious enough that I don't have to spell it out for you."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"But…but we just had sex—" His eyes glanced at the bed behind him, as if he thought maybe he imagined the last hour, maybe it didn't even happen. "I thought…I thought it was because you wanted more." His voice cracked, getting more and more upset.

"Henry…" She tried to using a soothing voice, taking a step towards him, and it caused him to stand up quickly from the bed.

"I thought you wanted this." The fast movement and sudden rise in the volume of his voice caused her to tense and become defensive, some anger resonating through her voice.

"I don't want to fuck my _son_." She snapped. "This wasn't in my parenting plan." They were both quiet after that, both of them regretting the quick and harsh words that came from her.

"Then why else would you do this?" He asked, full of pain. "Why else, if you don't want me?"

Regina tried to soothe him again at that, tried to reach out to him, but he took a step back before her hand could reach his arm.

"I do want you, that's not what I meant—"

"I didn't force you to be with me." Henry said it as if there was no other issue at hand, and it made tears sting her eyes.

"Don't you feel any kind of guilt about this?" She asked desperately, her arms moving around the space between them dramatically. "Don't you see how wrong this is?" Because it was, and he had always acted as if it was just the most natural thing in the world. It all came so easy for him, and she tried to force away the thought of what she did wrong—what part of raising him was lacking enough to make him want this so badly—to want her.

"It doesn't feel wrong." She didn't respond, because it felt wrong to her, so she only looked at him with something that resembled shock and fear. He shook his head for a moment, stumbling a bit over his words. "And yes, I did feel guilty about it, for years. I thought about that day when you kissed me in the park, and I knew that it wasn't right. But then I remembered…" His eyes turned piercing and taking a few confident steps towards her, keeping their eyes locked. "We broke the curse." A small smile settled on his face. "With true love's kiss."

Regina took a step back, fear taking more precedence on her features.

"No." She said, her voice hushed. "That wasn't the kind of true love that broke it."

His confidence, the shining love in his eyes faltered at that.

"You don't know that." Henry whispered, clearly hurt. Hurt and hurting, for years, and it was all Regina's fault. He was always so good, so pure, and she tainted it. She ruined it, just as she ruined everything. Tears shined bright in her eyes until they started to fall, causing her tone to crack.

"Baby…" He looked down at that. "I just want to go back." She said, crying and desperate, wanting things that could never be again, just as she always did. "I want to go back to being your mother again."

Henry looked back up quickly, with a glare.

"We can't just _go back_." He closed the space between them and placed gentle hands on her arms, trying to get her to meet his gaze, but she wouldn't allow it, not in the suddenly close space between them. "…I know you see me as more than just your son."

They were silent for a long time, her eyes still looking away, until she finally pulled out of his grasp and turned her back on him, fresh tears shining on her face.

Finally,

"Fine." The anger was back in his voice. The resentfulness that was always reserved just for her, and it broke her heart. "I love you, so…" With a heavy sigh, and a pain that covered his hard tone, he walked to the bedroom door and opened it. "Fine."


	12. Punishments

AN: ugh, I just wrote for 3 hours straight to get this finished. Who needs sleep? No beta for this story, so any errors I apologize, but it happens. Cringe and keep reading lol. This chapter's better. It's longer and less miserable. So glad you guys are enjoying the story! Thank you for all the amazing reviews and such. They fuel me, and I really appreciate it.

* * *

Snow was talking too much.

Both her and Regina were sitting at the diner, have a lunch that the former queen was unexpectantly invited to, and it was only for the lack of nothing else to occupy a hour that made her agree. Perhaps she could find her step-daughter distracting from this last week, but it was proving doubtful, because Regina's eyes were catching on Neal sitting beside her, engrossed in his coloring book as Snow chatted on and on. Her son was at the age when he was almost a child, the stage of being a toddler dwindling into something more developed, full of personality and attitude. It reminded Regina of Henry when he was at that age, which reminded her of the torture of this week, which caused her to think about what she desperately wanted not to.

A week ago, when Regina all but kicked Henry out of her bed and her room, and a hour later Emma was calling her, saying that Henry had walked over to her house. It was nearly a two mile walk in the middle of the night, and he was upset but not talking, and _regina, what happened?_ So she told the Sherriff nothing but what was needed to say. They got into a fight about Robin, he should probably stay with you for a little while, and Emma sounded so tired but understanding.

A week and Regina hasn't spoken to him. She tried a few times, but he wouldn't allow it, still hurt and avoiding her, so she thought she could give him space. But the sudden and angry distance between the two of them was apparent to everyone in the family. They all heard about the fight, almost all of the town knew about the night at the bar, so here Snow was inviting her out and talking too much. And Regina had stopped pretending to listen to what she was saying for the last ten minutes.

"Regina."

Henry had soccer practice today, and usually she would be in the stands, watching over him protectively.

"Regina." Snow said her name again, louder this time, and it shook her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She snapped, maybe a little too harshly, but the younger woman didn't seem deterred.

"You've hardly said a word since we've sat down." Her voice was softer and understanding, and it caused Regina to let out a small sigh of frustration.

"Let's not pretend you don't enjoy the sound of your own voice, dear."

Snow smirked and Regina glared.

"Are you and Henry still—"

"I don't want to talk about him." She interrupted, warning in her tone, and Snow put up her hands in mock surrender. A long moment of silence passed between them, Regina looking down at her barely touched salad, until Snow spoke again.

"Um, well, you might be able to talk _to_ him."

Regina looked up at that, and saw her sight distracted somewhere past her shoulder.

"Because he just walked in the door."

The Mayor turned quickly to look at the entrance her back was facing from the booth where they sat, seeing Henry stumble on his steps a bit when the two of them make eye contact. His surprise was short lived, and quickly replace with an angry disinterest as he looked away, but still he walked over to the their table. Regina kept her eyes on him the entire time, as Snow greeted him far too happily and much too loudly.

This week had been hell for Regina, as much as it had been from Henry. She was missing him fiercely, missing everything about him, down to just the simple sound of his voice, and when he finally did speak it was like relief and torture all at the same time.

"Ma said you'd be here." He spoke only to Snow, looked only at her, and Regina felt her hands ball up in fists in her lap. "She wanted me to stop by and let you know her and David had to answer a call. He probably won't be back before dinner." His voice was cold and quiet, and as he talked, Regina look him over. He had just gotten back from his practice, it was obvious from the jersey he was still wearing over jeans that he always changed into afterwards. His hair was a little wild, the sweat and exertion destroyed any product he had to keep it in place. Her eyes scanned over his body, his broad chest, the grass stains and dirt, a shining face from the hour he was out in the sun. God she missed him. Everything about him. Before her thoughts could go to the nights they spent together, as they always ended up going, she noticed the cut on his forearm, dirt mixed with a small amount of blood, making her eyebrows crease.

"You're hurt." Regina said abruptly, causing both him and Snow to stop their conversation and look at her. Regina held his gaze for a moment before she looked down to the cut. "Your arm is bleeding."

Henry looked down with her, lifting his arm to examine the mark, before shrugging and casting his gaze elsewhere.

"It's fine." He said with a cool tone.

"Still, you should probably go clean it up so it doesn't get infected." Snow interjected, always the mother that a person's supposed to be. Regina couldn't stop looking at his face, and a pain shot in her heart as he glanced at her with a witheringly angry look before giving an offhanded 'fine', and made his way to the bathrooms.

And Regina just couldn't stand it anymore. This week had been hell, and she couldn't stand the way he looked at her, like he did when he was young and she was just the 'evil queen' to him. Blaming her for lying to him, for shutting him out. And she was doing it all over again, but she couldn't go through that a second time. She needed him too much.

A few moments was all she could bare, before she was softly excusing herself, and Snow just nodded understanding as Regina followed after Henry and into the men's restroom. She opened the heavy door and scanned the surroundings quickly to make sure he was alone, before closing it gently behind her and then bolted the lock. He watched her from the single sink in this two stall space, watched her moves with an expressionless face, so she stayed by the door once it was locked.

"This is the men's room. I don't think you're allowed in here." He finally said without much of anything in his voice before looking back down at his arm and turning the faucet on.

"Yes, well of all my crimes, I doubt this one will make the front page." She started to move towards him as she spoke, standing next to the sink and reaching for his wounded limb, but he jerked away from her at the action.

"Here, let—"

"Don't touch me." There was an angry hiss in his voice, making her recoil.

She should give him space.

That's what she decided.

Just some time, and it would pass. The part of their relationship that was built on sex and lust would fade, and they could work at being real people again. As people should be.

Regina was never good at doing things she _should_ do though, acting only on terrible instincts and desperate need. So, she walked around him and grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser, as he unsuccessfully attempted to place his forearm under the running water.

"Henry, please. Just let me see ur arm." She pleaded softly, finally causing him to relent and turn sharply to lean his hips on the porcelain of the sink. She used to water to get the towels damp before shifting so that she was facing him. Gently, the wound got cleaned, Regina finding herself calmed by the soft stroking motions she used on his arm, and once all the dirt and blood was gone, the cut was much smaller, fully closed and certainly not deep enough to scar. They were both quiet and the tension was building around them, so she kept her head down and focused on the skin of his arm, his hand, his fingers, the paper towel tossed away and forgotten by then as she only used her fingers to trace the lines and muscles of his skin. She felt him looking at her, but didn't dare match his stare.

"I miss you." Regina whispered, almost as if she was saying it to herself.

"That's not fair." She looked up then, because his voice was so hurt and when their eyes met, she saw tears shining his.

She was undone by it, completely, all resolve destroyed by the look that _she_ caused. _She_ was hurting him.

This was because of _her_.

"I love you." Her hands reached his cheeks, and he didn't jerk away, but his eyes did.

"Not fair." Henry whispered.

Regina pulled his face to hers, kissing him softly. So softly, and so chaste, so much like the first time they kissed.

"I'm sorry." She breathed against his lips, leaning in for another kiss, soft and gentle, and he allowed it, barely kissing back. Then he started to respond to her gentle insistence, deepening it, tilting his head and standing straight and tall, causing her to bend her neck back a bit to keep them connected. The hands on his cheek moved to his hair, and as if it was some unspoken signal, he groaned into her mouth, moving his tongue past her lips and grabbing her hips to pull her against him.

They were both breathless when they finally pulled away, and Regina was glad that she had opted out of wearing lipstick today, Henry's lips red and swollen enough from the kiss as it was.

"I missed you." She repeated, one hand moving from the back of his neck down his chest. She knew they wouldn't be able to do much more than this, the space they were in was already far too dangerous and public. But she wanted to feel close to him, she wanted that connection back, even if all they could do was kiss to do it.

Apparently, Henry didn't want to limit himself though, because his hands on her hips gripped tighter, spinning them and pushing her lower back gently into the sink, and wasted no time at all to lean down into the crook of her neck, kissing and biting lightly, his tongue trailing against the skin and it made her shake and bite her lip.

"Did you miss me as your son?" He said against her neck, before pulling back up and looking at her. "Or did you miss me as a man?"

Regina hesitated. She wouldn't lie to him, not now, but she was afraid he wouldn't like her answer.

"Both." She replied after a deep breath. His eyes scanned over her face, studying her intensely, maybe picking up some of Emma's lie detector skills.

"It can be both." Henry finally said quietly, his hands moving up her hips and gently over her ribs, brushing the underside of her breast and Regina's eyelids fluttered a bit at the action.

"But you practically broke my heart last week." The anger was back and it sobered her a bit, his face growing hard.

"I'm sorry, Henry—" He stopped her apology by kissing her roughly, hard and demanding entrance into her mouth as soon as their lips met. She took a moment to catch up to his pace, as he pushed his body against hers, leaning her back slightly, but as soon as they were in sync with each other he was pulling back and trailing kisses against her jaw.

"Yeah, I know, it's just nothing but 'sorry' and 'this is wrong'…" His eyes were on hers again, and they were unforgiving and full of dark lust. She felt her stomach knot and she trembled from something that was most definitely not fear. "But I'm not going to do that again. If you want to be with me, than you have to be sure."

"I'm sure." Regina whispered, no hesitation this time, mostly because she was trapped in his eyes. Whether or not she was being honest, was something she would have to decide later.

"How sure?" Henry's hand moved down low and lower catching on the hem of her beige knee length dress, and she couldn't help but glance over at the door.

"Not here, someone will—"

"That doesn't sound very sure." He interrupted, moving his hand higher, the dress riding up with the action, because she was protesting but she wasn't stopping him, as his fingers traced along the top of her thigh.

"Baby…" She pleaded, though wasn't sure what exactly she was asking for, until his hand found its purchase between her legs, pushing against the lace and silk, and both of them could feel how wet she was already. Her hands reached behind her and grabbed at the sink firmly to keep her steady.

"That…" His eyes closed a moment, two fingers pushed against her and brushed her clit. "That feels pretty sure." Regina's hips jerked into his hand, and for a moment he moved with her, and her inhibitions faded slightly because he could get her there quickly, make her come undone fast, because this last week had been hell. She knew it wouldn't take long, and this position was easy to get out of if someone miraculously had the key to the bathroom door. She could make some excuse about how long it took them in here, just the two of them working out their differences—his fingers working against the material of her underwear—rolling his hand against her—

Suddenly he was pulling away from her, not just his hand but his whole body and she snapped to attention, looking at him confused.

"Turn around and bend over. Grab the sink." He ordered, in a way that was very much like an order.

Her inhibitions came back at the compromising position he wanted her in. They shouldn't have sex here. Not like this, not this dangerously. If they were to find them…

They would kill her for it.

So she didn't move from her stance, making him smirk at her and bring their bodies close, but barely touching. His hands moved back over her ribs, the back of his knuckles brushing against nipples he found instantly. The barely there touch nearly had her moaning, as she arched against the sensation.

"Come on mom, you know you want to." With a twist of his wrists he had her breasts in his hands, cupping and squeezing gently, leaning his face next to hers and whispering in her ear. "You've been missing me so bad, haven't you?"

She did moan at that, quiet and reserved, before pushing him back without force, but enough to get him to take a few paces back, before she immediately turned on her heels and bent over at the waist, her forearms resting on the sides of the sink and hands gripped the porcelain tightly.

Let them kill her for it. She didn't care anymore.

Regina even moved her legs farther apart, making her flush with the knowledge of just how wanton she looked. But Henry made no mention as she watched him through the small mirror that rested above the sink. He looked down at her in almost reverence, in awe and admiration. In love.

She felt hands move along her hips, exploring and caressing softly over curves before his fingers caught on the hem of her dress once more.

Regina gasped, and he paused.

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." She replied quietly and desperate. "Please…"

Henry started to pull her dress up once more, both hands inching under the material with spread fingers moving up back of her thighs.

"It wasn't nice, what you did." His voice was soft and distant, talking as he continued his movements, her dress pulled up and over the swell of her ass. "You dumped me, and for what?" Fingers gripped the flimsy material of her underwear, pulling them down and not stopping until she adjusted her weight and lifted one foot at a time so that he could take them off completely. She looked over her shoulder just long enough to see him shove them in his pocket, just long enough to see the erection through his jeans. She turned back around to face the mirror, looking at him through it, but his eyes were down to the newly exposed flesh. "Just so you could be begging for me a week later?"

His hands gripped her ass roughly, spreading her cheeks as he kneeled down behind her. Regina's head went down to rest against one of her arms and she wished she had something to bite to keep her from making any noises. Then Henry blew cool air along her folds all the way up to her puckered hole, causing her legs to shake and her hips push back slightly against the sensation.

His tongue was on her then, lightly and fleeting. Collecting the moisture on his tongue as it teased her folds, avoiding her clit altogether, and making her just gush more for him, and when his tongue moved higher, away from her pussy, he teased at her other hole, swiping at it only three times before Regina was whimpering quietly and lost in her own arousal.

"Stand up." Henry ordered abruptly, as he stood back up.

"What?" She asked breathlessly, dazed at the sudden lack of body heat from behind her. Then his hands pulled her dress back down to cover herself, and when she hesitated too long to follow his direction, his hand landed on her ass in a sharp smack, causing her to gasp and grip even tighter at the sink, already so turned on, and that absolutely did not help.

"I said stand up."

She did on shaky legs, making her grateful she had something to hold and keep her steady.

Finally she took a deep breath and turned around to face him, watching his eyes scan over her body. He wanted her, she knew he did.

"Why?" Regina asked softly and little embittered.

"If you're sorry, you'll take your punishment as I see fit." Henry actually had the audacity to grin at her, all proud of himself and finally back in control. She would have laughed, if she felt she had anything to laugh at. As it stood, she followed every single order he gave, did everything he wanted, and now she was frustrated and needed release, because he wanted it that way. He did control her. And she was sorry. So maybe the punishment was fitting.

So the look of stubborn defiance dwindled, if only slightly, replaced with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yes, dear."

His grin turned into a smile, one that had love behind it, and it felt like forever since she had seen it. Fingers started to softly caress her cheek.

"I'm going to come over tonight at 7pm." That was practically an eternity, and she was about to protest but his face grew more stern. "Do _not_ touch herself before then. Do you understand?"

With a sigh and the urge to roll her eyes, she nodded. The grin was back and plastered on his face. It was the same way he would look at her when he was young and running around with Emma behind her back, lying to her, and sneaking candy into his room that the blonde would buy him.

"Good. Now let's go get some lunch." He backed away from her a little, and turned as if he was going to walk out, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I need my underwear back."

Henry blinked a few times, as if he didn't hear or just didn't understand. Regina knew that he did both.

"No." The word was drawn out, and dramatic, and she really did roll her eyes at that. "I don't think you do."

"Henry, I'm serious. I have to—"

"Go back to the office?" He interrupted, mischievously gleaming eyes staring into hers. "You must be running late as it is. No time to stop home." He quickly moved his hands against her breasts, the fast action causing her to gasp and tense, but her body practically melted for him all over again as he cupped her breasts and found her nipples, lightly pulling at the pointed and sensitive nipples through thick material. "That's a shame." He whispered, before claiming her lips in a quick but passionate kiss. Once they parted again, he spoke with a low almost growl. "I need them, mom. I need to jerk off into them, thinking about you sitting all alone at your office." His mouth went against her ear, peppering kisses along the way. "Squirming in your seat, wanting to fuck yourself…wanting me to fuck you."

She was gasping against his neck, her body moving against his hands, and she felt wetness sticking to her thighs.

Another light kiss against her cheek and he pulled away from her completely, turning and unlocking the door before walking out. Leaving Regina stunned and disorientated in the men's bathroom of a diner.

It was going to be a long day.


End file.
